Touched
by Acton1842
Summary: The gang find themselves with a dangerous vistor who is hiding more then her identity. Between S3 E9 and E10. Reviewers loved and thanked.
1. Allan

Touched 

Alan had heard about the hoard of gold heading towards Nottingham whilst eavesdropping at The Tripp Inn.

"There's meant to be at least three hundred pounds," he said to Robin, eyes shining as bright as coins, "Thursday, mid day on the north road"

"And who's the benefactor" Tick asked with his normal scepticism

"None other than the new Abbot of Kirkless" Alan said proudly, "It's a welcome gift to the new sheriff. Most likely to keep her sweet"

"Isabella, sweet?" Kate scoffed, but she shut up when John threw Her a look of warning

"Three hundred pounds could feed the whole county for months" said Robin, ever the businessman

"Three hundred pounds could feed an entire army for months" Much added,

Allan agreed, "I'm sure Richard could do with that kind of cash. But so could we"

"That's not what I meant" Much defended himself, "Think about it. Why does Isabella need all that money? She has Prince John as her patron. What if she actually listened to Robin and is trying to buy her way in to Richard's favour?"

"She's playing a dangerous game if she is" Tuck observed, "If she gets caught by the Prince she'll be dead in an instant"

"Isabella's to smart for that; she'd have a plan" Kate said, "If John catches her she'll say that she's giving Richard the money to stop him coming back. The Prince will only kill her if it's coming form his own coffers, and I don't think it is"

"What do we do then? We can't steal the money if it's going to King Richard, can we?" asked John

Robin took control, "That's an 'if'. I say we take the money and split it between the villages. King Richard can always ask for more money and we'll keep a lot of it aside in case he does. As long as we stop Isabella getting her hands on it, I don't mind"

"It's a small job," said Allan, taking up his narrative from where he left off, "The lot from Kirkless never travels with much protection. As far as I am aware Isabella hasn't sent many of her own guards to help. I reckon that she's still a little but scared that her brother is wondering about in the woods"

"I'm surprised we haven't run into him," said Kate

"Considering how many times he's tried to kill me? I think Gisbourne is still smart enough not to try and beat me at my own game, and he'd be to proud to ask for help, not that we'd give it to him." Robin sighed, "I would still very much like to see him die for what he did, but he's not our problem any more. And I'd like to keep it that way"

"Quite right" agreed Much

"Anyway" Allan was impatient to continue, "It would appear that she plans to create a distraction of some sort in Locksley. Then the money can get through without us interfering and she'll be back at Nottingham to meet it"

"What do we do then?" questioned Tuck, "this 'distraction' may not be harmless"

"We split up. Tuck, you and Much see to the 'distraction'. I'm sure you two could handle anything Isabella throws at you, and if not, we won't be far away. Kate, John, Allan and I will go take care of the hoard and we'll meet at the store at Knights Cross"

"Why Knights Cross?" said Much

"As far as Isabella's aware she's got all the gold she could want from it and the guards still think there some sort of curse. It's our best chance of a safe place to divide the money, providing that we don't run into any difficulties…"

* * *

Thursday morning came and went and before the gang new it, Tuck and Much had set off for Locksley in search of this 'distraction'. The others made their way along side the north road. John was his normal, quiet self but Allan was starting to feel a bit like a third wheal. Kate kept looking at Robin for a reason Allan hoped not to be true. Robin, on the other hand, seemed quite happy to return her flirtatious glances.

Allan began to wonder what Marian would think, but had to stop himself when he became too sad. There would be time for dwelling later; right now he had a job to do.

The hoard arrived almost on time. Allan had been right about the number of guards. The abbey had sent two monks to drive the cart and the where only four of Isabella's guards in sight. This was too easy…

Robin motioned for John and Kate to take on the two at the back, whilst he and Allan would take the monks and the two guards at the front. Robin drew his bow, and the battle commenced.

The struck the guard on the left on the arm making him yelp with pain and fall into the treas. Allan took on the other front guard with his flat sword. He savoured the taste of adrenalin as the guard blocked his advances, but in such a careless way that it was easy for Allan to punch him in the stomach and knock him for six. John had done the same with his guard and Allan turned round just in time to see Kate land an impressive blow to the back of her guard's head.

Allan felt his heart swell but he wasn't sure if it was with pride at her fighting skills or admiration of how wonderful she looked with her hair all loose and…

"So my friends, you have a choice" Robin's voice snapped Allan out of his daydream, "You can either surrender your goods and we'll let you pass…"

"Or..?" the smaller of the two monks asked

Robin didn't need to say anything; he just glanced at the four grads laying sprawled on the forest floor. The smaller monk seemed to see the sense of the augment.

The larger one did not, "How dare you threaten men of the cloth! How are you to challenge us?" he fumed.

Robin stooped in a theatrical bow, "Robin Hood and my merry men, at your service" the fatter monk closed his mouth, "so what will it be?"

"Isabella will kill you," the fatter monk stated the obvious

"She's tried already. I'll take the chance"

"Geoffrey" the smaller monk urged, "I think we should…" he swallowed and looked at the knocked out guard beside him

"Oh quiet Timothy!" Geoffrey snapped, "You mean to tell me that you would hurt men of God?" he addressed Robin with a sneer.

"I'm not being funny, but men of God don't give money to the devil" Allan said truthfully

"Money to the devil!" the fat monk became pink with rage, "Do you know who you are talking to?"

"As a matter of fact, I do" Robin said, and quickly hit the fat monk on the back of the head with the hilt of his sword, making him quiet. Finally.

Timothy turned to Robin, eyes wide, "I don't want any trouble" he stammered

"I don't want to be trouble. All I want is to relieve you of your heavy burden"

"Can I take a horse? You can have everything else"

"Of course. Ride to Nottingham and explain everything that happened. I'll tie the monk and the guards to a tree here so you can come back at get them."

Allan cut one of the horses lose and passed the reigns to the monk, who looked at him with gratitude.

"Spend it well, look after it" he said and spurred the horse on

"We will!" Robin shouted after him. Robin turned to the knocked out monk and gave him a sharp prod, "well that was easy. Here Little John give me a hand with this one!"

"Robin I think you might want to look at this first" came John's voice from behind the cart

Allan and Robin walked round with curiosity and found John and Kate staring with wide eyes.

Allan's estimate had been a little under the mark. Inside the cart there were at least five chests of silver coins, plus a number of ornamental candlesticks and treasures. But what the others where staring at where two eyes staring back from behind one of the chests.

Robin looked at Kate and climbed in. Warily, he moved the chest aside.

Allan heard John take in a very sharp breath and Kate almost reached for Allan's hand. Robin stared down at the owner of the eyes.

She was a young woman wrapped from head to toe in white bandages. She wore a grubby white dress with a red scarf and a small bell attached with string to her wrist. Only her eyes, mouth and a few patches of red skin where visible. Scraps of dark, un-washed gold hair had fought their way free of the bindings that covered her. She cowered in the corner, clearly terrified.

"It's alright, I wont hurt you" Robin tried to sooth, "I'm a friend." She didn't respond, "Do you speak English? " no answer, "Can you understand me?" here she managed a small nod.

"I can help you" he said and reached out a hand.

"Wait! Robin, don't touch her! She's a leper!" John shouted

Robin regarded this statement and saw that the woman had cowered away form his touch, "It's alright. I wont. But please let me help you"

For a moment, he thought she wouldn't reply and that they would have to leave her. But then slowly she managed to raise herself to her feet and take a few short steps from the cart.

Allan and Kate watched fascinated; they had never seen a leper before but they had heard all the tales. John watched too but he had seen one before. A very long time ago.

None of them wanted to touch her so she had to struggle to get down herself. She stood on the ground staring at Allan, who blushed a little and averted his eyes.

"Listen, my name is Robin Hood" he said, jumping down form the cart, "These are my friends. We'd like to help you"

She turned her gaze to Kate.

"Where are you from?" Robin continued

She turned to John

"Do you have a name?"

She turned to Robin. For a brief, fleeting moment it seemed she was ready to reply. But then her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell.

Allan instinctively put his arms out to catch her before he realised what he had done. He gradually laid her to the floor and took a step back form her, wiping his hands on his shirt as if they had touched something slimy.

"Please tell me you can't catch it that quickly," he said, trying to sound brave.

"I don't think so. I've never talked to anyone with it"

"What do we do?" asked Kate

"We can't leave her here. She'll have to go back to the camp"

"What?" John didn't like the sound of that, "She could… infect"

"Like I said, I don't think it spreads that easily. But I bet if anyone knows it will be Tuck. I'm sure he mentioned something about working with the leper monks in the Holy Land… Kate, Can you drive the cart to Knights Cross? One of us will have to take her back"

John threw a look of absolute refusal so Robin looked to Allan.

He sighed, "I've already touched her. I'll go. If I'm going to get infected I might as well go the whole hog"

John stepped onto the cart as speedily as he could and Robin followed leaving Allan staring down at the Leper.

"You'll be alright Allan, trust me" Robin called back as the cart moved away. Normally, Allan would but for now he was apprehensive.

Why couldn't he have let Robin be the hero? He picked the leper up. She was probably the same age as Kate, maybe younger; Allan couldn't really tell. She was light, starved even. He might have pealed back one of the bandages, but right now he didn't feel brave at all.

Secretly he hoped that Kate would see this gesture and realise that he was a hero as well, but he doubted it.

"Your going to be trouble, I can tell" he whispered to the leper but if she heard she didn't say.

* * *

_A/N- What do you think? Yay or neigh? One way to let me know…_


	2. Robin

_A/N- For all those who said yay…_

* * *

2.

Isabella was not best pleased.

She wasn't pleased at all really, thought one of the guards as he ducked to avoid a flying goblet. Why was it that the Sheriff always threw things when she was cross?

The monk, Timothy, had wisely left before she could get angry, claiming that he had to be back for some saint's day. This only left the guards to deal with their temperamental boss.

"Bloody Robin Hood!" she shrieked, "When I get my hands on him I'm going to…" she wrung her hands like she was strangling a chicken.

"All my planning ruined!" none of the guards were brave enough to point out that she should have sent more guards. They were all thinking it though. Then again, no one liked to be sent to the north road now that Robin was back.

"That money!" she cried, "All that money! What's he going to do with it? Feed the starving villages? Oh no, this is a personal attack on me! The vindictive little…"

Before she could continue the door swung open and a little serving girl stepped in. She carried a pitcher of wine and (wisely) a spare set of goblets, precariously balanced on a silver platter.

"Ah, finally someone is doing something helpful!" the Sheriff sighed and swooped towards the girl, "Why can't everyone be more like you?" she said quietly as she poured herself some wine.

The girl looked terrified and tried to leave.

"No wait!" said the sheriff, stopping the poor girl in her tracks, "Since you seem to be the only person here thinking straight. What do you think I should do about Robin Hood?"

"You're asking me milady?" the girl said quietly

"I am. You seem to have as much sense as anyone else. How would you stop him taking what's mine?"

"Well… when my brother is naughty my mam makes him stay inside and won't let him play with his friends"

"Robin's been locked up more times then I can count, he always escapes" Isabella thought aloud

"Maybe if you locked up one of his friends…"

The Sheriff seemed to think about it for a while, "You know it think you're right. Locking up one of his friends would make Robin feel terrible. Then if he tries to rescue his friend all I have to do is make him chose who dies. Him or the friend…"

Isabella paced around the hall, "But who. I could try that 'Kate' girl. Yes, that would be nice. She is the one that spoilt my plan after all… No, too many people care about her, she'd be rescued in an instant…"

"No, I'll use Much!" she finally decided with a laugh of delight, "He's a soft lad and Robin doesn't seem to worry about him too much. I might even be able to convince him to betray Robin" she sighed, "That would be nice"

She looked at the serving maid, who was still standing in the hall, looking lost. Isabella took off one of her rings. "Here, take this" she said to the girl, "Sell it. There's a job on my council here if you want it. Come back with the money and a new set of clothes. I could use people like you on my side"

The girl's eyes looked like they were about to fall out of her head. She looked at the Sheriff for a moment, as if she had gone mad. Then she bowed and left, the expensive ring still in her hand.

"You" she signalled to the head guard, "Go into the forest. I need you to catch one of Robin Hood's men. I think you know the one I mean. Just get him. None of the others"

The guard bowed and made to leave

"Tell your men that if they catch the right man and bring him to me in one piece, there will be a bonus for the one who caught him…"

As she watched the guards leave, Isabella couldn't help congratulating herself. Her husband was dead, her good for nothing brother would soon be joining him and now, she was going to make Robin Hood finally pay…

* * *

Tuck and Much waited impatiently at Knights Cross. Isabella's distraction had been nothing more than a big, long speech about how she planned to be a better Sheriff and the like. She had also rounded up all the young girls in the village to work in the castle. That had been surprising, and Much was all for trying to get them back. But the mothers only laughed and seemed pleased, so the two outlaws let it slide.

Finally they heard to sound of hooves approaching and the others pulled into view.

"You took your time," reproached Tuck, but he smiled as he said it. He looked surprised when the others didn't smile back.

"Where's Allan?" asked Much, noticing that the loudest of the outlaws was missing

"He went straight back to camp," answered Kate, looking very worried

"Is everything alright?"

"Lets just get this lot hidden and then I'll explain," said Robin just eager to get the money stashed and counted.

The chests full of coins where difficult to move, but the effort was worth it. Tuck estimated that they would have enough to feed three villages through winter and most of the summer months.

Much was surprised when Robin didn't suggest going back to the camp. He seemed to want to stay out in the forest for just that little bit longer.

"Right you two, I aught to explain" Robin said, perching on part of the burial mound, "We got the chests with very little effort, we were expecting that. But when we got them we found we had a stowaway. She's a girl, about Kate's age, or a bit younger I'd say"

"What's the problem? You're not going to tell me she's not another of Gisbourne's sisters now are you?" joked Much, trying to lighten the mood. He couldn't understand why everyone looked so worried.

"No" Robin sighed, "She's a leper" he let the weight of the words sink in before continuing, "Allan was the only ones out of us who touched her so he volunteered to take her back to the camp"

"She's at the camp!" Much couldn't help himself, "Robin… I don't think that's wise"

"Well we couldn't just leave her" Robin ran his hand through his hair, "Look Tuck, do you know anything about treating Leprosy?"

"I know a little; I talked with some of the Knights Hospitaller. I could try" he agreed, "I don't think it s as contagious as everyone thinks. The white bandages that Lepers wear should prevent infection"

"Yes I thought so," said Robin, somewhere between relived and smug, "The girl is covered in bandages from head to foot"

"Good. I don't think we will get infected"

"Still maybe it would be better to wait…until we are sure," stated John quietly

Robin could have laughed. He had always known that John was superstitious. Maybe he was right. "John, you Kate and Much should go hunting. I think we could do with more food and it will mean that you don't have to go back to the camp for ages. When you do come back, we'll know about the risk of infection."

"That sounds like a good idea," said Much, who also didn't like the idea of going back to the camp when there was the possibility of infection. Plus an excuse to go hunting without Allan was hard to come by these days.

"Right then. Tuck and I will go back," Robin sighed with a little less conviction than normal, "Catch us something nice for dinner will you? I'm sick to death of Rabbit"

* * *

Allan looked at the leper.

She looked back.

He sighed in frustration and paced around the camp. She watched him idly, but in such a way that made Allan feel oh so slightly uncomfortable. He stopped pacing and looked at her again. He unconsciously rubbed his hands on his shirt and thought about talking to her.

But what could he say?

He wished Tuck would hurry up and think of something to do about her. Allan really didn't like the idea of catching leprosy. Nobody did.

Everyone said that Leprosy was a punishment sent by God to wash away sins. People said that a Lepers suffering was more holy and some believed that lepers were going through purgatory on earth. Even thinking about it made Allan's skin crawl.

He wondered what sins the leper was being punished for.

Allan gave up wondering about her and decided to sharpen his sword. He had no idea why; the sword was sharp enough already. He just wanted something to do.

The leper watched him for a bit. Allan had sat her on the far edge of the camp, against the trunk of a tree. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

Tuck and Robin soon appeared. Allan was a little disappointed to see Kate wasn't with them. But then he guessed that it would be better for her safety if she kept away.

The thought reminded him of Marion so much that he banished it quickly.

"This is her?" Tuck said walking towards her. She had opened her eyes again and the look of terror was back.

"It is. I didn't get a chance to find out what her name is. She fainted" Robin replied

"No wonder, she's clearly terrified" the leper shrank away form Tuck. She looked so small, like a little white bundle of rags beneath the huge tree

Tuck was within touching distance. He put his hand out to her, like her was trying to tame a cat. But she gave a small cry and hid her head. Tuck moved away.

"I'm sorry. I won't touch you, I promise," Tuck said, seeing that the leper had begun to shake with terror, "Look. I can't touch you from here"

Slowly she uncurled herself. She saw that Tuck had been telling the truth. He, Robin and Allan were now all sitting close, but out of touching distance. Although she still looked terrified, the sight of Allan and Robin seemed to calm her a little.

"This is Robin Hood" Tuck introduced the living legend sitting beside him, "This is Allan a Dale and my name is Tuck. We're going to try and help you get to somewhere safe. But we need you to tell us who you are"

She looked at him with her wide eyes and although she looked as if she understood him, she didn't respond.

Robin tried this time, "the cart we found you on was going to Nottingham, is that where you were trying to get to?"

Again no response, she looked straight at Robin who asked, "The cart came form Kirkless Abby, is that where you're from?" he she looked at him again, then at the floor. Allan guessed that this meant yes.

"Were you running away?" Robin asked gently. She looked up and nodded, very slowly.

"Why?" Allan couldn't help himself asking. She didn't say anything, just looked at him. Very slowly she folded her arms and rubbed them, as if she was cold. But the outlaws were pretty sure that was not the intended meaning.

"You can stay here," said Robin softly, "We don't want to hurt you, only to help. Tuck says that if you keep the bandages on and if we don't touch you often then we can't get infected. Tuck spoke to the Knights Hospitaller and I trust his judgement. Is that alright?"

She regarded him slowly and then nodded. Seeing that as a fit answer, Robin got up and tried to make himself more useful. He picked up a bag of coins and begun counting them.

Tuck looked at her for a minute more. Not knowing what an earth he was going to do about this apparently mute leper girl. But soon he realised that he wasn't going to achieve anything by just sitting and staring at her.

Soon only Allan remained. "Look. We don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything," he said, "but we really want to help you. I swear none of us or our friends will hurt you. We won't even touch you"

She lowered her gaze as if she was thinking what he had said over. He was just about ready to get up and go when her heard as small stutter escape her lips.

"Th… the… nuns. The nuns" she tried to form the words so that Allan and the others could hear her, but her voice sounded like it was hardly ever used. Eventually she managed to sound out what she had wanted to say.

"The nuns they… called me... Miriam"

* * *

_A/N there you have it. Thanks go to my re-viewers; pirateforever204, LoveJoe, SilentDarkness101, togo65 and RobinHood-Kate-LUV (who was worried that I wouldn't update) Thanks also go to those of you who added this to your faves list- I hope this chapter didn't disappoint._

_So, are you still with me on this? One way to let me know…_


	3. Kate

3.

Robin's orders felt like a death sentence to Much.

"_Any thing but hunting with Kate!"_ Much thought desperately as he hid being the trunk of a tree, _"Anything but this"_

Kate was hiding in a similar fashion to Much a few feet away. She hadn't noticed, but ever since her and Robin had… well… Things had been different. Much's heart, broken as it was, had broken just that little bit more. But his former master hadn't noticed.

Much had decided not to make too big a deal out of it. As long as Kate and Robin were happy, it was good enough for him. It made a nice change not to have Robin grieving over Marion, or worse- with Isabella. A happy Robin made a nice change.

The news about the leper had obviously scared Kate. No matter how had he tried to ignore it, the look of worry in her eyes made Much's heart twinge. Robin was right, obviously. If Kate was with him she wouldn't get infected. Much didn't know what he'd do if Kate became ill.

He heard the familiar sound of an arrow travelling though the air and the plump deer they had been tracking for an hour started little, then fell down.

John appeared form another tree. "And, that is how you catch a deer!" he said, triumphantly.

"Well that wasn't so hard," said Kate emerging from her hiding place. Much couldn't help but feel it was a personal attack on his hunting skills. He might have tried to defend himself, but for some reason he couldn't be bothered. Why fight a losing battle?

John walked over to the dead deer. "She's a beauty" he sighed, "Enough to feed us and the villagers"

"Oh I see!" said Kate; "You want to take the meat to the villagers so you don't have to go back to camp!" she laughed, "John, you shouldn't be so scared"

"I'm not scared! I just… don't want to see good meat go to waste"

"John's right" said Much, trying to say something helpful, "We'll never be able to eat all of that ourselves"

"Well someone will have to go back to camp and tell Robin where we are going," said Kate with her hands on her hips

John went very quiet and tied to look busy but tying up the dear so she was easier to carry.

"I guess I'll go then" Kate said, turned with an all most deliberate flick of her hair and made for the direction of the camp.

"No Kate!" Much called out, a little bit more desperately than he had hoped, "I'll go"

She smiled at him sweetly, "Thank you Much, always the gentleman" Kate helped John heave the deer onto his back and they set of in the direction of Clun, "Tell Robin we'll be back in an hour or so!" she yelled over her shoulder.

He stood watching her walk away. If it kept her away from danger, then going back to the camp was the right thing to do.

Keeping her away from Robin was a bonus.

* * *

Allan had noticed Miriam was sleeping before the others had. She looked as if she wasn't having a very peaceful sleep. His heart went out to her, but he had no idea why. He must be going soft.

Allan wondered what an earth she thought she would achieve by running away. No body would want her, not with the disease. Allan had never been the sensitive one- that was always Will's job, but he certainly felt some pity for her. Poor thing; at least when nobody had wanted him, Robin had been there to rescue him. He had been welcomed into the family of outlaws like the lost son. But the gang couldn't keep her. She was dangerous.

"What are we going to do about her then?" he asked the others

"She has a name" Tuck reprimanded, "though, whether it's her real name is another matter"

"You've lost me. Why would she lie?" Allan replied

"She said that the nuns called her Miriam, she didn't say it was her actual name" Robin observed

"Miriam is from the Bible. Numbers, chapter ten verse twelve, 'and behold, Miriam became leprous, white as snow'. She was Moses' sister" Tuck said wisely. He looked over at the sleeping girl. The nuns had certainly made her white.

"I'm still not sure if I understand you. So what if the nuns named her after Moses' sister? What's the point?"

"The point is, I don't think Miriam is her real name. Until we know her real name, we can't trust her." Robin replied

"I'm not being funny, but she can hardly do any damage can she? The poor girl is half starved and terrified of everything!" Allan said

"And where has this compassion come from?" Robin asked with a smile

"I just think we should give her a chance" Allan folded his arms across his chest.

"What are we going to do then?" said Tuck

"We wait until she wakes up," replied Robin, "We ask about her family, where she was heading to…"

"What if she doesn't want to talk?"

"We've got her name, that's a start. If we take our time and try not to frighten her I'm sure she'll talk"

"Robin" there came a faint call from outside the camp, "Robin, are you there?"

"Come in Much. The leper won't hurt you" he called back

A very sheepish looking Much appeared at the entrance

"How was the hunt?" asked Allan, craning his neck to see if Kate had come back

"We caught a Deer" Much said. The outlaws smiled at him, "She was huge, so John said that he'd take her to Clun, feed the villagers as well as us. Kate went with him"

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that John is avoiding us" said Tuck with a laugh

"Yeh, well…" Much caught sight of the white bundle under the tree, "Is that her?"

"It is. She says her name is Miriam" Robin said, "She's asleep"

"Right…" Much didn't know quite what to say, "Do we have a plan?"

"Not as yet" Robin admitted

"We don't risk anything by keeping her here" reassured Tuck, not that Much looked like he believed him, "she's well bandaged and leprosy can only be caught through prolonged contact"

"Well, I'd better go back to Kate and John. Make sure that they're alright," said Much

"I'll come with you" said Allan

"No, it's alright!" Much replied, a little too quickly, "It won't take three of us to carry half a deer. I'll be back soon!" and with that he was gone.

Tuck rolled his eyes and went back to whatever it was he was doing before Much arrived.

"Deer. It's been ages since I had Deer…" Allan said wistfully

"Better get started on the vegetables then" Robin threw him a carrot with a laugh, "Get chopping!"

* * *

"So, I guess we'll head back to camp then" Kate said with a smile

John looked at the carcass of the Deer and knew she was right, not that he would admit it.

He gave her a sideways glance, "You and Robin…?" he said, not quite sure where he was going with this.

"He knows I like him" she replied with a blush

"Much likes you. Allan does too"

"I know but… Allan's like a brother to me"

"And Much?"

Kate laughed, "He's like a brother too"

"One big, happy, dysfunctional family" John replied with a laugh, as they made their way back to the edge of the village.

"You don't mind, do you?" said Kate after a while

"Mind what?"

"About me and Robin. I don't want things to be awkward now that we're… y'know"

"Things have been a little bit awkward, I'll admit" replied John truthfully, "But, Kate, you've been very good for the group. Y'know about Djaq right? Well after she and Will left everything changed. Djaq was like… she was almost a daughter to me, not that I ever told her. Having you around has sort of… restored the balance if you will"

"Right…" she replied, not sure she understood completely

"And Allan always wants what he can't have. He had a bit of a thing for Djaq but she only had eyes for Will. And Marion, she…"

Suddenly, Kate spotted something. "Guards!" she hissed urgently and pulled John with her behind a cottage on the edge of the village

John squinted into the forest, "Well spotted". She was right, there was a group of guards, crashing through the under growth on the edge of the forest. They were right in the outlaws' path.

They were clearly looking for something, but neither of them could be sure what. The outlaws watched in confusion as the guards stopped looking and instead hid beneath the bracken. For some reason they were concealing themselves abnormally well.

"What on earth..?" questioned John

"Look!" whispered Kate suddenly, she had seen something move in the forest, "Oh God, it's Much!" sure enough, Much was running through the forest, straight to the place the guards were hidden.

"We have to warn him!" Kate cried, she made to go but John held her back

"There's too many of them!" he reasoned, and it was true. The three of them couldn't take on that many guards.

"We have to do something!"

Kate and John watched in horror as the former manservant stumbled straight into the trap. He had nearly made it to the edge when a guard leaped out from behind him, clasping a hand around his mouth to stop him crying out. Another guard emerged and threatened Much with his sword.

Much threw off the guard holding him, but another slapped him hard and restrained him again. Much continued to struggle, but it seemed to dawn on him that he was fighting a losing battle.

Kate struggled against John's hold, "We can't just let them take him!" she was screaming now, "If it were me, he'd do something!"

"Kate, if Robin finds out anything's happened to you…" he warned

"Stop protection me!" she broke lose, just in time to see the guards knock Much over the head and begin dragging him off.

She clenched her fists in frustration but knew that she could do nothing.

"This I do not like" John muttered after the guards had gone

"What?" Kate turned on John, still furious.

"We were making enough noise to attract attention, I'm sure at least one of the guards saw us. So why didn't they come for us too? And, why were there so many guards there just to capture Much. When did they get so good at hiding?"

"I don't understand"

"Neither do I. But I know this can't be good…"

* * *

"I can't remember!" Miriam stuttered again.

"Surely, you must!" Tuck said, suddenly quite stern

She gave a short scream, "I can't remember!" she said again, as if the words were a talisman; something to protect her.

Tuck had been asking her questions for ages and had got nowhere. Whatever he asked got the same response.

"So, you have no idea where you come from, who your parents where?"

"I…" she wasn't crying but her voice was choked and cracked with pain. Tuck wasn't trying to frighten her but his hot temper and stern nature scared her out of her wits.

"Here Tuck let me" Allan finally sighed

Tuck stood up reluctantly and walked over to Robin. He was staring at the girl with a far away intensity.

"Are you alright?" Tuck asked

"What… oh, I'm fine," he continued watching as Allan sat down by Miriam, "What do you think it was?" he said after a pause.

"What was?"

"The thing that scared her. Poor thing can't remember who she is."

"Whatever it was, I hope we don't come across it" Tuck replied

Allan sat in silence and let Miriam calm down. When she looked at him he saw that a single tear had crept down her face. She brushed it away with her bandaged wrist.

Allan was about to say something when she found her voice, "Look… I'm sorry"

"Hey, don't be." He would have put his hand on her shoulder, but he knew better.

"No, I am… I know how ridiculous it sounds, but I really can't remember! I know the monk doesn't trust me" she said with a look at Tuck, "I wish I could, but I can't"

She hugged her knees into her chest. She looked like a child. An unhinged, desperate, lonely child.

"I don't even know how old I am" she whispered, "I can't remember my birthday. Maybe I'd know if I had kept track of Christmases, Saint's days, but… in the cell, the days all melted into one…"

"The cell" Allan repeated, not sure if he had heard her right.

"That's where I was kept," she said as if it was the most natural thing in the world

"How old were you?" he was expecting her to say 'I don't know'

"Young" was the answer, "I was very young. Five maybe? Yes… that sounds about right"

"You've been locked in a cell since you were five years old?"

She nodded quietly "Yes". Now Allan was beginning to understand…

"The monk is right, Miriam isn't my real name. I forgot it." Her breath shuddered with a sob, "But when you call a child the same thing every day the name sticks. I don't know why, but I know it's not my name"

They sat in silence, Miriam still hugging her knees and rocking herself gently.

"Were you all alone, in the cell?" Allan asked, if her could get her to tell him what her life was like he might be able to work out where she was running to.

"Some times the nuns would come in, but a lot of the time I was on my own." She said, "My meals were pushed through a flap in the door. One time I put my hand out through it, just to see if I could feel the fresh air. There was a monk standing outside the door. He stepped on … broke my hand… I never did it again"

Allan felt the blood drain from his face.

"When I first went to Kirkless things were better. There were others like me and we were allowed to go out into the village. The nuns gave me this bell and the scarf to warn people. One day I even had visitors…"

Her eyes misted over but Allan couldn't help himself, "Do you remember who it was?"

"My family"

Suddenly, there was a shrill cry "Much had been captured!"

Robin heard Kate before he saw her. She was running towards the camp with John hot on her heals, "He's been captured by Isabella!"

She ran straight into Robin and cried hysterically. He remained still, shocked.

John caught his breath and stood outside the camp, "Twenty or so Guards caught him as he was heading towards us. They dragged him off to Nottingham" he explained.

Robin digested the information still holding onto the distraught Kate. He finally gave in and hugged her back, stroking her hair for comfort.

"It's all my fault" she sobbed into Robin's chest.

He broke away from her and gave her a kiss, "It's not. These things happen."

She nodded and tried to dry her tears on her sleeve. Robin turned to see Tuck and Allan looking at him with concerned eyes. Even Miriam had raised herself to her feat and was looking worried.

Robin sighed, resolved "We'll go to Nottingham and we'll get him back," he announced "I promise"

* * *

_A/N- This took longer than I would have liked (I've sprained my wrist) so here's nice long chapter and some back-story. I'm on holiday now so there will be another chapter heading your way before the end of the week. That is, if you still want to read more…_

_Thanks go to my wonderful reviewers; SilentDarkness101, pirateforever204, Lady Chekov, RobinHood-Kate-LUV and Vida Loca. x_


	4. John

_Disclaimer- (I've just realised I haven't put one of these yet- please don't sue me BBC!)_

_I own nothing. All I own is an over active imagination, some grouchy muses and a packet of chocolate digestives…_

4. John

They had gone to Nottingham.

John was waiting with Robin and Kate as Allan and Tuck worked their way into the castle. John wasn't quite sure what Allan had meant by "I have a plan", nor was he sure why he insisted on taking the monk with him.

They had been gone a while and John was beginning to get worried when he heard a familiar whistle from above. Sure enough, Allan was leaning out of the window with an inviting grin, a rope in his hands.

Kate looked a little pale as she gazed up at the window, but Robin seemed only to find it funny.

"Come on Kate, you first" Allan whispered down to her. She shook her head in refusal, suddenly afraid of heights.

"Kate, you'll be fine" Robin whispered in her ear, "I promise, nothing bad will happen. You'll be perfectly safe"

The reassurance seemed to set her mind at ease a little and soon she had clambered up the side of the building. Robin was next, pulling himself up at a lightning pace, and John soon followed- surprisingly fast for a man of his build.

Allan threw some guards uniforms at him as soon as he had made it through the window.

"Where on earth did you get these?" he said, pulling the uncomfortable chain mail on.

"We always kept some spare" Allan replied, donning a pair of gloves and a helmet, "knocking out guards to steel their clothes sometimes looks suspicious"

"We?" asked Kate. There wasn't a guard uniform small enough for her so she had thrown on a kitchen apron and was hurriedly shoving her hair into a cap

"Me and…"

"Marion" Robin finished Allan's sentence for him. He was looking around the room with familiar eyes. "This was Marion's room wasn't it?"

"We decided to use this room as a store and escape route. You saw how easy it was to climb the side. The guard uniforms were kept aside in case you ever needed them" Allan replied.

"And the kitchen uniforms?" Robin asked, but he didn't sound surprised

"Marion was prepared for anything" Allan replied with a slight grin, "This room enabled her to get in and out of the castle undetected. No one ever comes to this part of the castle. They say it's haunted"

"It certainly is now," Robin muttered

"Right, the plan" began Tuck, eager to steer the conversation in a different direction, "we can go to the cells and look for Much. I'll pretend that I'm offering… spiritual guidance. Kate can say that she's been ordered to give him food. With you dressed like guards it will make our story more credible"

"How do you know that he's in the cells?" asked John

"We heard some guards discussing it on the way up" replied Allan, "They're never very careful about what they say, or who they say it in front of"

"What about Isabella?" said Robin

"We're in luck. Apparently she's been taken ill. She's very unlikely to bother us," replied Tuck with a smirk

"Good. I'm going to go see her then. Find out what she's playing at"

"Is that wise?" Tuck seemed very concerned. Of course the answer was no, but Robin would never admit it, "Maybe one of us should go with you. Allan knows where her chambers are"

"Fine" Robin sighed, "Come on Allan, there's no time to waste"

From that point the gang split up.

John found it very easy to get down to the dungeons of the castle. All of the guards believed his story, though one of them had given him a quizzical look. The three of them had almost thought they had been caught, but then they were let through without enquiry.

They found Much easily enough. He was in the cell furthest from the door, obviously an attempt to make escape more difficult. He was sat on a pile of straw picking at something in it when Tuck called out to him.

"Good evening my son" he said in that unmistakably mellow voice of his

"Tuck?" Much looked up hopefully, "John, Kate! You came!"

"Course we did, you silly thing" Kate laughed, "Why wouldn't we?"

"Isabella said that…" he let his voice trail off, "But it's alright, you're here now."

"What did Isabella say?" John asked

"That you wouldn't come. That none of you cared about me"

"Course we do!" John said with a laugh

"She's been trying to get me to betray you." Much was whispering now, but he didn't know why, "She promised me my own lodge, and wealth if I would tell her where the camp is"

"You refused?" said Kate

"Of course I did! I would never betray Robin; I'm not Allan!"

There was a sharp intake of breath from John

"I'm sorry," said Much, "I didn't mean it like that"

Kate and Tuck looked a little confused but said nothing

"What are we going to do now?" asked John

"We get him out! Where are the keys?" Kate looked around

"Over there" Much pointed to a chest on a table by the door.

Kate scrambled over to it but turned back disappointed, "It's locked!"

"What?" said John, "When did the guards get so security conscious?"

"Listen" Tuck said urgently, hearing footsteps approach. Sure enough, voices drifted down the corridors to where the outlaws were standing.

"I'm telling you, there's something not quite right about that monk" said the voice, "And I'm sure I've seen that wench before… isn't one of Robin Hood's men down there… suppose they've come to rescue him… wouldn't like to see the look of the bosses face if that happened… then again… if we capture them all, we might get that raise she promised"

"Go! Don't worry about me" Much hissed thought the bars, "I'll be alright."

John looked at Much with sad eyes, but knew he was talking sense.

"Come on then" he lifted Kate to her feet and signalled for Tuck to follow him.

The voice in the hall had belonged to the guard who seemed not to believe their story. John knew that Much was right, that they couldn't risk being caught, but that certainly didn't make him feel any better about leaving him to face the dungeons on his own. He sighed; Robin was not going to be happy about this…

Much watched his friends walk away with sadness in his eyes. He was glad that he hadn't told them the whole truth; he didn't want to worry them. They were much better off thinking that Isabella was trying to bribe him. That part, at least, was true. But Much knew that Isabella wasn't a patient woman, and he knew that when he saw her again, their meeting would be far less comfortable.

He reached into the hay and went back to mindlessly picking the petals off the daisy he had found tangled up in the straw.

"She loves him… She loves him not… She loves him… She loves him not… She loves him…"

* * *

Isabella's room was very easy to find. Guards lined the full length of the corridors leading up to it, and Allan was beginning to think there was no hope.

But, as always, Robin had a plan.

"I'll go in through the window" he sighed, as if it was the easiest thing in the world, "there's only one guard by the door. Get rid of him."

"Not being funny, but you sound like you've done this before…" Allan said with a grin

"I might have" Robin grinned back

"How are you going to get through the window though?"

Robin rapped his knuckles on the door behind him. When he opened it, Allan saw that there was no one in the room. He remembered that outside the window there was a ledge just big enough for a pair off feat that led right round to the sheriff's room. It might have originally been built as an escape route, but now it was one of Robin's best routes in.

"I see" Allan nodded in approval.

He gave Robin a few minutes to clamber round before marching up to the guard.

"Boss say's I'm to relive you," he grunted at the guard

"Not likely mate, I was told to stay here till the mistress woke up" the guard grunted as response. This was an issue; Allan had just expected the guard to give up.

"Were you on the capture operation this afternoon. The one that caught on of Robin Hood's men" Allan tried

"Course I was, I was the one who blooming well captured him!"

Allan fought hard not to grind his teeth, "Well then, you're reward is in the kitchen"

That guard regarded him for a second, but his greed finally made him leave his spot by the door.

Allan took up the post, hopeful that Robin would be quick and not do anything stupid. Then again, this was Robin… he might as well have wished that he could bring back people from the dead!

He felt the familiar lump in his throat as the image of Marion wandered through his mind again. Desperately, he tried thinking of something else. Kate? No, that only seemed to make him more upset. So instead, for some unknown reason, he thought of John. Safe, dependable John. Still hoping to be reunited with his family… his family…

There was a thud from inside the room that made Allan jump. The door behind him quickly opened and Robin poked his head out, "Come on then" he hissed.

Allan quietly made his way into the sheriff's chambers and was confronted with this image of Isabella, apparently sleeping peacefully.

"I thought you said you were going to talk to her?" Allan asked

"I did. We just… she didn't take very kindly to being told what to do. She was going to call the guards on me so I did what I had to do to keep her quiet"

"You knocked her out?"

"Only a little bit. It was a case of her or me" Robin defended himself, he had already got one leg outside of the window and onto the ledge, "besides, she'll just wake up in a moment with a roaring headache and that will be that" Robin swung himself out of the window, Allan close behind him.

"If she hated you before, I'd hate to think how she feels about you now…" Allan muttered

* * *

When Miriam woke up, the first thing she noticed was that the birds were singing.

It had been so long since she had heard a bird sing; she had lived most of her life in silence. But now, she was free, and the birds were singing.

Miriam turned her head and tried to get comfortable. She didn't know where, or what she was lying on, nor did she care. She had awoken with an incredible feeling of safety, like a weight had been finally lifted from her shoulders.

Leaves crackled underneath her as she moved, helping to remind her of the kind faces that had pulled her from the cart and offered her a home, albeit a temporary one. The monk was not hard or cold. No, he breathed fire. And the lad, Allan had been so good to her.

But then she felt a pull on her wrist, and suddenly her fear came flooding back.

She looked at her wrists and saw, to her horror, that they were tied. A long rope lead away from her wrists to the big tree she had been sleeping under. She quickly scrambled to her feat and tried to pull herself free from the rope, but it wasn't working. Then she tried following it round the tree but only succeeded in making herself dizzy. She tied to gasp against the weight of terror in her chest. She tried pulling a rational though into her head but it was no use. All she could feel was fear.

"He's coming for me, he's coming" she heard her voice muttering, "He's coming, coming…"

Again she tied to free herself from her binds. The rope sliced across bare skin where her bandages had become lose, but she paid no head to the burns. Her tears were beginning to choke her as she became more and more terrified.

She gave a cry as the rope drew blood and startled the birds out of their trees. She looked around her with wild eyes, pausing for a minute to listen. Could she hear steps? Was he coming for her?

He'd be angry that she'd escaped. He'd make her pay for slipping from his grasp…

She was now so insensible with fear that she almost didn't notice that she had pulled one wrist free from her bindings. With one final, strangled cry she pulled herself completely free.

Holding her bruised and bleeding wrists she gave into the fear. She gasped for air as sobs shook her body. She was trembling and could do nothing to clam herself until her panic burned itself out. Huddled in a small ball, she tied to quieten her sobs so that he wouldn't hear.

She tried to sooth herself with thoughts of the kind man who had rescued her, but the terror in her heat whispered poison to her:

"Why would they tie you and leave you? They were going to give you back to him. They were going to sell you back. And when he finds out, he'll make you bleed like you've never have before. You're going to scream Miriam. You're going to scream and pay for your treachery…"

She threw her hands over her ears to drown out the voice, but it kept muttering relentlessly, "You betrayed him, and now you've been betrayed as punishment. God can see you Miriam, he knows what you've done, and he knows where you are. He's coming to get you Miriam, and there's nothing you can do…"

"No!" she screamed, "No, I won't let him take me! I won't go back there!"

A bird screeched in the trees startling Miriam. Suddenly all the sights and the sounds that had been a sign of freedom to her only seemed to imprison her more. The tree branches were bars on the window, the calls of the birds only seemed to laugh at her, to mock her in her terror.

Looking desperately around she could see nothing but fear and prison cells. So she did the only thing she could do to restore her freedom, the only thing she could do to escape.

She ran.

* * *

_A/N- So yay or neigh? What does Isabella have in store for Much? Who or what is Miriam so scared of?  
__Loves goes to my fabulous reviewers; RobinHood-Kate-LUV, Lady Chekov, SilentDarkness101 and those of you who have added this to your alert list. x_


	5. Tuck

_Disclaimer- all rights to characters, plot lines and settings belong to the BBC. All I own is an over active imagination, some grouchy muses and half a packet of chocolate digestives…_

* * *

5. Tuck

It had been Tucks idea to tie her.

He had argued that she would be safer tied to the tree. He thought that the bonds would stop her wandering off if she woke up before they came back for Nottingham. If she found her way into the villages there would be no telling what damage could be done.

John had strongly agreed, as had Kate and Robin had finally relented. He had realised that there would be no question of any of them sating at camp. He wanted them all there to help rescue Much.

It was Allan who had tied her, which might have explained why the knots where loose. When the outlaws retuned without Much they found that they were also without Miriam. She was nowhere to be found.

"Do you know the havoc she could cause if someone was to find her?" Tuck raged at no one in particular

"Yes Tuck, I'm fully aware," Robin shouted back. He was still annoyed about the failed rescue attempt. He ran his hand through his hair. He wanted to concentrate on rescuing Much, not finding a wayward leper.

"We should leave it," said John, "It's not like any one will hurt her"

"That's not true!" Allan shouted. The group all turned to him, a little surprised, "I mean… not being funny but, they locked her in a cell! She is running from something and until we find out what that is I don't think we should let her be sent back."

"What do you proposed we do then?" Tuck asked, arms folded across his chest

"Tuck and Allan, you go and look for Miriam." Robin sighed, "John, Kate and I will work out how to rescue Much" Tuck opened his mouth to protest but Robin stopped him, "If you haven't found her in an hour come back here; we have more important things to do"

Tuck nodded in agreement and Allan followed him. "I still think it was wrong to tie her" he muttered, but Tuck heard him.

"You'd rather she ran loose around Loxley?" Tuck raised an eyebrow

"No, but…" Allan trailed off, "I just think that…"

"I'm curious to know where this sudden concern has come from" tuck said, "Why are you so worried about her?"

"Look mate. I just think that she needs a chance. She told me about how she lived and… she's been dealt a rough hand in life and I don't think she disserves it."

"I see your point" Tuck sighed, "look, she's still very weak so I don't think she will have got far. If we split up, were bound to find her soon"

"What if we don't?"

"We follow Robin's orders. Much still needs our help"

Allan didn't think it was the best of plans. He was sure that Miriam was still sacred of Tuck and if her found her, she might run away again. Allan would just have to hope that he found her first.

* * *

Miriam didn't know how long she had been running for when the pain in her legs forced her to stop. Her heart was beating so fast that she could feel it thudding against his chest. Her throat burned as she gulped down the cold forest air. Miriam found her legs giving way and she crumpled to the ground, the life seemingly drained out of her.

She lay there for a short while, to tired to feel the fear that had been driving her away from the camp. She looked up at the grey blue sky above her as the throbbing of her heart gradually subsided. It had been so long since she had seen the sky…

Eventually she was able to raise herself to her feet. Realising that she had no idea where she was, or where she should be heading, she picked the safest looking pathway and began to walk. She didn't care where it lead her, as long as she didn't have to go back.

The path seemed only to lead deeper into the forest. The whole place was carpeted in the same greens and brown. Soon, every tree looked the same as the one before. Miriam had never felt so lost in all her life.

There was one time… somehow; a memory that she had pushed away for so long suddenly came back, taking her by surprise.

She remembered… running through a forest not unlike, maybe even the same, as this one. There was someone else with her, a boy. He was young, but somehow she knew he was older then her. He was running too.

"I'll catch you! I'll catch you!" the boy's voice echoed in her ears as if it was coming from very far away

"No you won't" her voice called back for somewhere, "I'm faster I'm faster!"

The she remembered falling, sacking her knee against a tree

And then, the boy was hugging her, "Are you alright?" he said, "Shall I kiss you better"

But she wasn't crying, she was laughing. It didn't hurt.

It didn't hurt at all.

He hugged her all the same, and kissed her, and led her back through the forest.

But it was dark when they got back. There was an angry face waiting for them. That night, after the beating, he hugged her again and they cried together.

She tried to hold onto the memory, but she he mid clouded over like murky water and soon she could barely remember the boys face. She didn't need to see his face to know who he was.

Miriam had been so lost in her thoughts that she had hardly realised where she was until she felt something cold on her foot. She looked down to find that she was standing deep in mud at the edge of a lake.

She stood, full off wonder, until a sound startled her.

There was a man at the edge of the lake, stating at her. Miriam sated back. Neither of them said anything.

He didn't look scared of her, and she felt no reason to be scared of him. He was dressed in black, dishevelled and seemed to have the look of someone who was sick of life.

They stood staring at each other for so long that for the first time in her life, Miriam felt compelled to say something.

"I won't hurt you if you don't hurt me" she said, very quietly, a little unsure of her words. Who was this man? Why wasn't she running from him?

"Deal." He spoke low. His voice was deep and cracked with something that sounded like pain. Apparently safe in the knowledge that she was not about to attack him he broke his gaze and knelt by the lake. She saw him wash his face and hands methodically and slowly, as if it were some kind of cleansing routine.

She was still watching when he looked at her again.

"It's alright," he said, "I know. My father was one" by this she knew he meant leper. The claim made her feel more at ease. She knelt like he had done and scoped some of the water to her lips. She would have very much liked to wash her face, but that would mean removing the bandages. She had promised she wouldn't.

For some reason, she wanted to talk, "Who are you?"

The man regarded her for a minute, as if he was weighing up the risks of giving her his name.

"Guy" he finally responded, "What's your name?"

"Miriam"

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know"

"Neither do I"

Miriam felt that it was a small miracle; in that moment she saw the smallest of smiles on his lips and felt one appear on her own

"Do you have any family?" she asked

"A sister"

"That's nice"

"She hates me"

"Why?"

Guy looked at her, and she feared that he wouldn't want to keep talking

"I made her get married" he finally responded

"She didn't like it?"

"Not exactly"

They stood in silence again.

"I have a brother" Miriam had said it so suddenly that she hadn't realised, "He thinks I'm dead. I was going to try and find him. Now I don't think it's the best idea"

"Why?"

"I don't want to disappoint him"

She absent-mindedly drew circles in the waters of the lake, enjoying the feeling of water on her skin.

"Do you think she'll ever forgive you? Your sister, I mean," she asked after a while

"No, she won't" he sighed, "It's probably for the best. All the people I care about get hurt"

"You've loved someone very deeply haven't you?"

He looked directly at her with eyes that seemed to understand

"You haven't?"

"It's a shame isn't it? But I still get hurt. I think it is better to love and be hurt then not to love at all"

"What do you know of love?" there was a flash of anger, but it didn't scare Miriam. She was sure he would not hurt her.

"Not a lot" she admitted

"Miriam!" came a voice form somewhere in the forest

"Oh merciful God" she whispered, "they've found me"

"Who?" asked Guy

"Sweet Jesus!" she clambered to her feet and moved away. If Guy didn't know any better he would have said that she was trying to hide behind him.

"Miriam!" the voice continued

"I know that voice," he whispered to her

"Miriam!"

"I can't go back" she sobbed, more to herself then to Guy, "Don't let them take me!"

There was a crashing sound from somewhere near the lake and Miriam gave a small cry. She was shaking again, and Guy had to fight the urge to put his arm around her.

Who on earth would be out looking for this terrified Leper girl, he wondered. Why she was so terrified of them?

Guy got a surprised when a very flustered looking Allan a Dale stumbled to the lake. He was obviously worried, and it was his voice that had been calling Miriam's name.

"Miriam there you are! I've been looking everywhere!" he cried, seeing the girl hiding behind Gisbourne, "Look, you should come back to camp"

"I… I can't. I w… won't go back!" she said from behind Guy

"It's alright, nobody's mad at you for running away. We're just worried about you" Allan tried to sooth, "You're not safe her, with… him"

"You t… tied me up!"

"Look, Allan…" Guy growled

"You, keep out of this!" Allan snapped at his former master, "Miriam, you need to come to the camp with me"

"You were going to send me back!" she cried

"No!" Allan was hurt at the accusation, "I'd never do that. But you've got to understand that there are people out here that might want to… Come back to the camp Miriam. I promise I won't let anyone take you back to Kirkless."

Allan breathed a sigh of relief as she timidly steeped out from behind Gisbourne.

"Come on, lets go" he said, eager to get away from Gisbourne who was now giving him his characteristic glare

"No wait!" she took a deep breath and turned to Guy. She stared his eyes with such intensity, Guy thought she was seeing straight into his soul, "Sir, if you would allow me. I know you have done terrible things in the past, things that you will never forgive yourself for. But believe me, even the most reached of men can find absolution. There are such things as miracles"

"Come on" Allan said, still feeling a little uncomfortable.

She stepped away leaving master and servant alone. There stood staring at each other with a harsh intensity.

"I will never forgive you" Allan growled through gritted teeth

"Neither will I"

* * *

They had got back to camp just before dark. Robin had explained the plan to everyone. They were to go to the castle tomorrow and rescue Much, but for now they were to rest and get their strength up. Miriam had half listened to their plans, marvelling at how they talked about the prisoner like some lost brother.

Unsurprisingly, everyone was tired. They day had moved so quickly since noon; such a lot had happened. They all knew that they would not sleep well that night.

Kate was the first to fall asleep. She had to be carried to her cot by Robin who, Miriam was sure, held her with a secret sort of tenderness. The sort reserved for something well loved and precious. Robin soon curled up to sleep and when Allan had announced that he would take the first watch John had finally closed his eyes.

That left Tuck and Miriam.

She sat on the opposite side of the fire, watching him from under her bandages. She shifted her wrists uncomfortably. She hadn't noticed before, but in the quiet of the night the burns from the rope finally became noticeable. And they hurt.

"Here, let me look" Tuck said gently, noticing her pain

She gave him a look of _"no it's fine"_ but she didn't say anything. He moved a little closer.

"I can wash those wounds for you. Otherwise they'll become infected and hurt even more. Will you let me?"

She seemed to think about the request for a while. The, very slowly, she offered him her hand.

"Thank you" he lightly brushed his fingers against hers. She shuddered a little, but she soon stopped, getting used to the feel of skin on skin.

He began to unwrap the bandage on her arm. "I'm sorry for saying that you should be tied up. We should have woken you and asked you. I realise that now. I just thought that…"

"You always think for the best Tuck" she interrupted him. Tuck looked up to see that she was gazing into the flames. He went back to unwrapping her wrist.

The rope had cut a fine red line into her skin. He very slowly began to clean the wound, stopping when she flinched. No matter what, she kept her eyes on the flames.

Feeling bold, Tuck unwrapped more of the bandages, and when she didn't say anything, he kept going, un till her whole arm was glowing in the firelight.

He skin was a whitish shade of pale from years locked out of the sunlight. There were red marks similar to the rope burn that ran up and down her arm. There was a large wound on her shoulder and a rotten purple mark that stretched down from it to her elbow.

But there was no sign of leprosy.

The crackling of the flames was the only sound…

She didn't take her eyes off the flames, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Tuck didn't respond, he just kept looking at the damage on her arm

"I shouldn't have let you believe that…" she continued

"Who did this to you?" was all that Tuck could manage as a response

She looked at him with such sorrow in her eyes that he instantly knew the truth.

"One of the monks?" he asked in horror

She nodded, "Timothy" her eyes flicked back to the flames. "It was a while ago when the nuns found out I was cured," she explained, "when the monks found out they wanted to take me around the country, display God's miraculous work. I refused" there was no emotion in her voice now, as if the memory was too painful for such sentiment.

"He gave me a choice; go and be paraded around like some, _circus _act, or this. I thought I was going to die… but then, Brother Gregory saw me and offered me a way out. He was going to take me to Nottingham, then buy me a safe passage to Jerusalem. But I'm glad you found me"

"Why" Tuck had begun to re-bandage her arms

"Freedom… I haven't seen the stars for so long…"

They sat in silence as Tuck continued to wrap her arms

"Please don't tell the others" she begged quietly

"Why not? If they think that your well Robin will be more then happy for you to join us"

"leprosy is my safety. With these bandages I don't have to face up to the truth. I don't have to see my reflection, or what was done to me. I just…"

"I understand" Tuck nodded. The girl wasn't making any sense at all, but some how he understood her. "Your secret is safe with me. You are safe here. We will not send you back there"

"Thank you Tuck"

Just then, Tuck saw something amazing. For in the firelight he saw the tiny flash of something in Miriam's eyes.

Hope.

* * *

_A/N- long chapter. But is it a yay, or a neigh?_

_Thanks as always go to my lovely reviewers; skwid, RobinHood-Kate-LUV, Lady Chekov, Vida Loca pirateforever204, and to those of you who are still reading! X_


	6. Guy

_Disclaimer- all rights to characters, plot lines and settings belong to the BBC (not that I agree with what the are doing mind you…). All I own is an over active imagination, a broken heart and three chocolate digestives…_

_A/N- in light of recent events *sob* would just like to re-affirm that this is S3 E9 part 2. As far as this fic is concerned S10 and the events that follow have yet to occur. Hope that's cleared up any confusion. x_

* * *

6. Guy

Isabella looked at the black bundle before her with a triumphant smile.

The bundle stared back with a cold intensity that Isabella would have once found frightening. Now she only saw fit to mock it.

"Well, well" she sighed, lying back comfortably on her throne, "my dear brother had decided to drop in for another visit. You must really like it in the cells Guy"

There was a dangerous sounding growl from the bundle

The sheriff jumped down from her perch, "That's where you're going brother" she hissed into his ear, "To a cage, where you belong. Then… I'm really going to enjoy watching you die. And this time, there won't be any precious little lovers to save you…"

"Prepare for an execution" she barked at a nearby guard, "I think we'll try a hanging this time"

The bundle didn't even look up at what he had once called his sister. Nor did he look over his shoulder as he was lead away for what both of them assumed was the last time.

He found himself being led down the familiar corridors for the second time that week. If it was possible, he felt that the chance of escaping was even less then it had ever been. Part of him almost wished that Isabella had just slaughtered him on the spot, instead of forcing him through the degrading process of waiting for that final sunrise.

Prisoners he had once looked down on leered at him as he passed by their cells. It gave his a chill to think that he had once been to one forcing them in there, ordering their deaths. He'd done terrible things; he'd always known that. Maybe it was his imamate death, but something was making his moral conscience finally raise its ugly head. For, as much as he hated to admit it, Guy of Gisbourne was truly sorry for everything he had done.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the familiar face staring at him as he was shoved into a nearby cell. Instead, he obediently curled up on his pile of straw, turned his face to the wall and waited. Soon he felt the familiar tingling at the back of his neck, and he knew he was being watched. For a while, he ignored it, preferring to sulk in the corner that he had crawled into. But whoever it was continued to watch him until he turned with an angered growl. As Guy let his eyes adjust to the gloom of the dungeons he finally recognised the man who had been staring at him.

It was the bandana he saw first, the pitiful scrap of grey fabric tied across the man's matted blonde hair. Guy saw ice blue eyes stare back at him and knew in an instant. Sitting opposite him was his mortal enemy's right hand man.

_There was a time, not that long ago, _Guy thought sullenly_, I would have been on the other side of these bars, looking in…_

"What are you looking at?" Guy snapped, not caring that the other prisoner was a former acquaintance

Robin's man looked at him with a small flicker of that old terror he used to inspire. But it quickly died, replaced with passive indifference.

"You" he replied quietly

Guy groaned and turned his face away, annoyed that he no longer had power over the former servant. Said servant continued to stare until Guy could no longer resist the urge to try and humiliate him.

"Haven't your little friends come to rescue you yet" he spat

"Yes" the other replied with a quiet serenity, "they'll be back again. You'll see"

"I have no doubt of it" Guy admitted; the amount of times he'd captured one outlaw to find that he was very quickly gone had taken it's toll on Guy. He knew that the tactic was useless. The only time that it had almost worked was with Allan and even then, it hadn't gone the way Guy had planned.

Guy turned away again.

The two sat in an uneasy silence. To his surprise, it was Guy that broke it.

"I'm surprised she hasn't done it already" he muttered

"What?"

"Had you killed"

The outlaw seemed to think about it for a while, "Isabella thinks I'm to valuable for that. She's trying to make me betray the others, like Allan. But I won't" He let the statement hang in the air for a moment, "You've been rescued before, but she hasn't killed you."

"Luck. She wants to make a big show of it, again"

"Or she can't bring herself to do it. You are her brother after all"

"You obviously don't have a sibling"

The outlaw went very quiet and turned away.

"I'm sorry. For what I did," Guy sighed, "I know you don't believe me, but I am. For everything"

The outlaw said nothing.

"Look, Much…"

"You know my name?" Much interrupted

"Yes" Guy replied, "Allan talked about you all the time"

"Complained about my cooking" he muttered

"Truly missed you" Guy corrected, "I envy you. I envy your friends and your freedom. I never had anything like that. And now, I never will. It's too late to complain about it though. As Robin enjoys reminding me; I'm a dead man walking"

In the darkness of the cellars there were no words of comfort that could be spoken on either side. There was just a man who had all the hope in the world, and a man who had none…

* * *

"Let me go with you"

Miriam had spoken so suddenly that Allan was completely taken aback.

"What?"

"Let me go with you, to Nottingham" she said again

Allan went back to picking Blackberries, his fingers already stained purple with the bitter juice.

"Do you like Blackberries?" Allan asked

"I don't know" she replied, "any way, that's not an answer"

"A few days ago you were a shy little thing, sacred of everything. Now you're asking to go to Nottingham on a dangerous rescue mission"

"I don't want to be tied up again"

"We wouldn't"

She didn't answer him.

Allan thought about asking her what she had said to Guy. The discovery of them talking together had scared him beyond reason. It seemed that he wanted to protect her from harm, and in his mind there was noting more dangerous then being caught around Guy of Gisbourne alone. She didn't realise the danger obviously, but Allan could feel himself trying to punish her with his silence on the matter. The poor girl hadn't understood, and had followed him out of the camp like a little lost dog.

Miriam stood watching him in silence until he finally relented, "Try the blackberries," he said quietly.

She moved beside him and gently twisted a berry from the brambles, just as Allan had been showing her. She raised the fruit to her lips cautiously. Allan watched with a smile as she squeezed her eyes shut at the bitter taste of the juice.

"Do you like?"

She nodded but she didn't say anything. Allan expected her to puck another berry from the brambles and was surprised when she didn't.

"What's wrong Miriam? Look I'm sorry if I've been a bit… off with you its just, you have no idea how dangerous Guy is and…"

"Oh, no it's not that" she sighed, "it's just the Blackberries remind me… sometimes I remember what life was like before the…" she rubbed her arms again and Allan knew what she meant, "My brother and I… I think we picked Blackberries before. I remember how the seeds stick in my teeth. If it was hot we used to go down to a stream by the brambles and dip out feet in the water. There were… buttercups near it. He braided them in to my hair once…"

"Why do you want to go to Nottingham? Really?"

"I want to pay you back for your kindness. I can create a distraction, to help you get into the castle more easily."

"Is that all?"

"I'm a burden on the group. Once you've rescued your man I can try and get a passage to London or Dover…"

"You want to leave?" Allan tried to hide the hint of hurt in his voice

"I don't know what I want. A few days ago I was rotting away in a cell. I never imagined I'd be able to do anything like this…"

Allan sighed, "I'll talk to Robin, but I'm not promising anything. But, promise me, don't run away to Dover. Not yet"

"You'll talk to him? Oh, Allan I can't thank you enough!"

"Don't thank me yet" Allan warned, not wanting her to get her hopes up unnecessarily, "he might not say yes…"

* * *

"For a man who gave three hundred silver coins to Robin Hood you are surprisingly brave" the sheriff's voice ran out in the almost empty hall.

"How do you mean, my lord sheriff?"

"Because if you were not an man of God I would have had your throat cut by now!" she snapped

An ordinary man would have gulped at the shear look of fury in her eyes. But for some reason, this man remained passive against her threats.

"I thought it best since we had no reinforcements" he said without expression

"Well, that is a mistake that I will not be making again!" the sheriff barked back, "I don't know what you think you are going to achieve by coming back here. There is no point in begging for forgiveness."

"I'm not here for _your_ forgiveness" the man said, "I'm here to strike a deal"

The sheriff narrowed her eyes, "I'm listening"

"It appears that the cart commandeered by Robin had a stowaway from our hospital on it. She is very dangerous and the sooner we get her back, the better. Send out your men to look for her. Return her to me and I'll get you your Three hundred coins, with interest."

"What if I don't agree?"

"You don't get your three hundred coins. Besides, it's in your best interest that she is returned to me. It really isn't healthy to have a leper wandering about your shire."

"She's a leper?"

"Indeed. I need to get her back before she causes any damage."

"I'll send out my men," The sheriff agreed, "your right, I need to protect my people. Plus I could really use that money…"

"Then it's a deal?"

"It is" the sheriff got down from her throne and offered her hand to the man. He obediently stooped low and kissed her hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Brother Timothy" she said…

* * *

The gang sat around the camp debating Allan's words. He had argued for Miriam with all of his strength, even though he agreed it would be very dangerous. But now he had an extra reason for wanting to take her to Nottingham.

John seemed to not want to get involved. Miriam's presence still made him uneasy, despite Allan frequently reminding him that none of them had caught it. Kate and Tuck seemed to both be against her going; they didn't want to run the risk of her getting lost or hurt, anything that would slow the group down.

Robin on the other hand, seemed to think that Miriam and Allan's idea might be useful. He knew that if he wanted to get Much out he would have to distract Isabella somehow. He couldn't think of a reason for any one to touch Miriam, let alone hurt her.

Isabella could refuse to see her, but the sheriff of the shire was meant to grant alms to any leper who asked for it. Robin knew that Isabella was trying to cultivate the image of her being a loving and benevolent sheriff. If she showed mercy to the leper then the people would think her kind, and in Isabella's eyes, that could not be a bad thing.

He explained his reasoning to the gang, and they seemed to understand. John stayed silent on the matter but Tuck agreed and even Kate nodded her head.

"We could split into groups" Robin explained, "it will be quite easy for three of us to sneak in through the kitchen door on the south side. If Tuck and Allan hide themselves amongst the townspeople they can keep an eye on you, Miriam as much as possible. We know were Much is being held, so finding him is not a problem. If it all goes to plan, the time it takes for Isabella to give alms will be enough to get Much out."

"What if it's not?" Miriam asked sensibly

"It should be enough" Allan reassured, "We're normally very efficient"

"We can get out through the rubbish shoot above the kitchens, once we've rescued Much" continued Robin, "Is everyone agreed?"

There was a general muttering of yes around the group and soon the outlaws were back to preparing for the rescue. John was tucking into the Blackberries that Allan had picked and Robin was helping Kate sharpen her sword.

"Thank you" Miriam whispered to Allan, once she was sure that everyone else was busy

"It's alright Miriam. I'm glad you want to help. I just want you to know that this will be dangerous, unlike anything you've ever done before. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know Allan. I know…"

* * *

_A/N- Yay or Neigh? Sorry this took me a long time to publish, this week has been crazy. The next chapter may take a while as I'm very busy, but after that the updates will be back to normal pace._

_My deepest thanks go to my wonderful reviewers; SilentDarkness101, RobinHood-Kate-LUV, Lady Chekov and pirateforever204. Thanks also go to those of you have this on your alert list and of course, to the readers who continue to read. X_


	7. Much

_Disclaimer- all rights to characters, plot lines and settings belong to the BBC. All I own is an over active imagination, a rather large bruise on my hip and a bleeding, broken heart…_

_A/N Deepest apologies that this is a bit on the late side, to make up for it this chapter is huge._

* * *

7. Much

Much found it hard not to liken Isabella to a vulture. The fact that she was wearing a sweeping black gown and circling him with a hungry expression only served to heighten Much's imagination. He wondered it she had always possessed this air of superiority, or whether he hadn't noticed it before. He wouldn't dare say it aloud, but she was growing more like her brother by the second.

"So, Much" she drawled, "I've always thought you were very sweet. You never trusted me but your fierce defence of Robin is an almost endearing quality. I must admit, even after everything I said, I'm surprised he hasn't rescued you yet"

Much wondered whether this was all she had planed for him. The prison guard had promised torture (sitting listening to Isabella could be regarded as such) and was leering at him with a contemptuous gaze. Much wished there was some more light in the room so he could see if there were any implements hidden anywhere. All he had was the light of a single candle on a table in the far side of the room. He could barely see his own feet.

"You are fully aware of everything I could give you, aren't you?" Isabella said softly, "Everything you ever wanted. Robin can't give you anything. Do you really believe that you'll still be Robin's friend when the king comes back? If he comes back…"

Of course he knew it. But he didn't care. Much knew exactly what to do. _"Keep your mouth shut. Don't say anything. It's all right, as long as long as the others don't get hurt…" _the little voice in his head reassured him.

"Fine then. I see my persuasion will have to be a little less… gentle than what I had planned" she turned to the guard and whispered something in his ear.

For some reason, suddenly in that moment, Much grasped onto that little bit of valour he still had left.

"You can do what you like. Pull my joints clean from their sockets if you have to. I will not betray them." His voice sounded cracked and hoarse even to his own ears. But it was still laced with an edge of pride.

She turned back to him menacingly slowly; "Oh I have no doubt of that" she spat. Then handing something to the gaoler she swept from the room, her light laughter echoing off the damp walls.

Much tried to hide the hint of fear in his eyes.

"Don't look scared little out-law," the gaoler growled, "I'm going to start you off real small…"

Much braced himself for the impending pain. What ever happened, he would not scream…

* * *

Allan didn't realise he had been staring till Robin remarked on it.

"I don't think I've ever seen you daydream before" he laughed

"I wasn't day dreaming" Allan defended himself, "I was thinking"

"What is she doing out there?" Robin asked with a nod at Miriam

"Keeping out of the way, like you asked her to"

"She's really grown very attached to you"

"Who can blame her?" Allan laughed, "But seriously… I don't think she realises that it's really…"

"We've told her enough times" Robin interrupted

"But she's barely seen the outside world. She's live almost her entire life in a cell. Can you imagine what that's done to her?"

"But you've seen a change in her. After her little escape she's been more…"

"I know… I just, can't help worrying…"

"She reminds you of your brother…"

"What? No she doesn't!" Allan thought about it, "Well… maybe she does. Maybe its because she's looking for hers… I guess I want her to find him"

Robin gave him a friendly slap on the back. "We've had out differences, you and I but…"

"No sentiment alright! Is this is about Much..? We're going to get him back, you'll see and we'll be fine."

Robin laughed, "Alright. I can finish these arrows. Why don't you go and talk to Miriam?"

Allan nodded a short agreement and headed to the outside of the camp.

She was lying on the ground, face turned towards the sky. She made no sound at all, apart from the occasional sigh. Somewhere in the forest a pigeon was calling for its mate.

"What are you looking at?" he asked quietly

"Clouds" she breathed

Neither of them said anything for a while. She was content to watch the sky and he was content to watch her. But the more he looked, the more it troubled him.

He moved closer to her, and before he was quite aware of what he was doing, he had laid down at her side.

"I used to do this with my brother" he said quickly, as if trying to excuse his actions, "We used to say that the clouds looked like things… look see that one. It looks like a Hare. Two ears and… that's his tail, see?"

She gave a small laugh, "Yes, I do"

"You never mentioned your brother." She said after a while

"He died a while ago. I didn't get over it for a long time. I still miss him, annoying and head strong as he was"

"My brother probably doesn't miss me"

"What makes you say that?"

"You remember I said that my family visited me once…? I was kept in the cell so that I couldn't hurt them. My brother didn't say anything; he just looked at me. I think he was crying. I think he wanted to go home. That night, I heard my father talking with one of the monks. They must have thought I was asleep. My father said that he couldn't afford to keep me. The monk said that they needed the money to keep me alive. My father replied that the church had taken enough of him money and that he would rather have me die then give another coin to them. I think he was eventually dragged from the room, but he kept screaming, 'She is no daughter of mine!' I believe he told my family that I died that night"

"What happened?"

"I was left for dead" she said it with no resentment, no anger in her voice. "I went for an age without food or water. But then a kind monk nursed me back to health. I believe he paid for my up keep out of his own wage. Brother Geoffrey always said that every creature disserved to live."

"Brother Geoffrey?" Allan found it hard to imagine the fat monk taking care of her

"He was the one who helped me escape. He smuggled me into the cart you took."

"Which is why he gave us so much trouble over it…" said Allan finally understanding, "but what about that other monk?"

"Timothy!" the word jumped from her lips in a panic, "Oh he didn't know I was in there. I hope he didn't know he was in there. It would be terrible if he did…"

"Why?"

"Oh, no reason" she said, trying to regain some of her former composure, "It doesn't matter anyway. I'm here now"

Allan was sure that he had no idea what she was talking about, so he decided to change the subject

"Can you remember your brother's name?"

"No, I can't" she sighed, "Sometimes I remember the strangest things. I know that he didn't like carrots. How strange that is; I can remember the little things like that but not his name, or how old I am…"

"What about the name of your village?"

"I don't think I'm very good with names" she admitted, "I remember running through a forest. There was a river, buttercups, and blackberries in autumn. The church had windows made of red glass… my brother told me some story about it being stained with strawberries…"

She drifted off into some happy memory, leaving Allan to contemplate her identity. For some reason, this was all sounding dreadfully familiar. He had the feeling that he'd been here before…

They lay in thoughtful silence, until he noticed that Miriam was crying.

"Hey. What are the tears for?" he said softly

She breathed a sob, "Its just… I'm scared"

"I'm scared too" he tried to reassure, "But I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. We'll rescue Much and I'll help you find your brother"

"You'd do that for me?"

"Allan a Dale always keeps his word"

She managed to smile at him. And then he did something that surprised them both. He reached out and brushed a tear from her face, letting it fall to the bandage on her nose. The brief moment of contact, skin on skin, lasted barely a second. But it meant so much to them both.

They had touched.

* * *

Guy was awoken by a loud thud and a sharp hiss of pain. The cell was still dark so he had to let his eyes adjust to the lack of light.

He saw Much in the cell beside him, hugging his knees to his chest. Guy noticed that he now wore bandages on his feet. The blood was slowly seeping through.

"Isabella?" Guy asked, already knowing the answer

Much nodded his head

"All of them?"

"Three on each" Much replied, rubbing his feet

"When you get out of here, make sure you clean them and put new bandages on every day. Vaisey liked to do that to guards who were too slow in training. One of them, Gwinn, his whole toe dropped off because he let it get infected"

"I'll bear that in mind" Much replied

"Do you think she'll do my fingers next?" he asked after a while

"She might try the thumb screws first. Though I'm surprised that she hasn't just thrown you straight on the rack"

"I think she's saving that for later. The gaoler said he wanted to start me off small. But at least he's left me with two on each. Better than nothing I suppose. Though the little ones hurt like nothing before"

"Any idea what the time is?"

"Wondering when the execution will be?"

"Can't help it"

"I don't know, but I heard the gaoler say to his apprentice about getting the scaffold ready for tomorrow."

"It surprises me that it's ever taken down"

Much nodded an agreement and brushed some hay off a stale loaf. He chewed it thoughtfully.

"You didn't say anything did you?" said Guy. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Of course not"

"Not even after all the…" he glanced at the blood

"They'll grow back" Much replied flippantly, "They're only toenails."

* * *

Miriam looked at the imposing walls of Nottingham castle with awe. Allan was sure that she would never have seen anything so big in all her life.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" asked Tuck, who was hiding with them at the base of a large oak

She gulped down some air and nodded, "Ready"

Tuck looked across to the tree the others were huddled behind and nodded.

Allan held his breath as he watched John Kate and Robin throw their hoods over their faces and put the plan in motion. He wished he could put a comforting hand on Miriam's shoulder; the old look of fear was in her eyes. But he knew he wouldn't dare.

They waited a few moments to give the others a chance to get into the city walls. With every passing moment, Allan knew that they were getting closer to a plan that could potentially go horribly wrong for more than one of them.

To his surprise, it was Miriam who suggested that they had been hiding for to long.

* * *

A deathly hush fell on the crowds as the fist person pointed an accusing finger

"Leper" he hissed

Miriam stood at the gate of the town, head bowed low, ringing the bell on her wrist. He white arms were rapped around her body in a protective gesture. The red scarf caught on a gust of October wind and blew out behind her like a beacon of warning. She looked impressive…

The whispered warning of "Leper" was soon on everyone's lips. Miriam said nothing, looked at no one and moved silently through the town. The people parted for her like the sea before her namesake. Many retreated into their homes till only the brave remained.

It wasn't long before she reached the castle gates. Already guards had left their posts to observe this quiet phenomenon. The hiss of "Leper" was still reverberating around the crowds. But the townsfolk were also whispering another word…"Danger"

"What's your business here leper!" a guard called down with a sneer

"I… I m… mean…"

"Speak up!"

"I mean no trouble" she managed to force the words out, "I'm hungry and thirsty. If the sheriff would grant me alms I…"

"Oh the sheriff will see you alright" the guard said, "Get the gate up; this here Leper wishes to see the sheriff!" he barked at another guard.

There was the harsh sound of metal on stone as the gate was lifted high enough to allow Miriam to step into the courtyard. As the crowd surged forwards to watch the gate slammed down, leaving Miriam in the dragon's den. Alone.

She walked slowly to the grand steps of the castle. There was a newly erected scaffold in the centre and the scent of fresh cut pine lingered heavily in the air. The crowd watched in silent anticipation, to absorbed to notice Allan and Tuck slip into their ranks. Guards leaned over the battlements with curiosity, the whole town seemed to be in suspended motion.

The plan was working.

Miriam knelt on the stone steps as the imposing oak doors swung open and Isabella stepped out.

"What do you want?" she asked

"My Lord sheriff" Miriam began, "if it please you, I am thirsty"

Isabella's mouth twitched into a smile. She gestured for Miriam to get to her feet, but flinched away from the leper's touch.

"People of Nottingham" she barked making Miriam jump away, "See how I treat this leper with kindness and generosity. I want you all to know that I am here for you in your times of need."

There was a faint smattering of applause in the crowd

"Come my dear" she said to Miriam, "I have plenty of food and water for you"

Allan watched with uncertainty as Miriam was lead away, and the doors of the castle closed with a thud.

"Now we wait" breathed Tuck as the townsfolk moved away

"I don't like this" Allan said

"Why not? It's what we agreed isn't it?"

"Yes but… I just don't like that look Isabella was giving her"

"Isabella looks like that all the time"

"No it's just…"

"We wait, like we agreed. What if Miriam comes out and we're not here. Then what?"

"What if she gets hurt? What if something bad happens? I can go and look for myself. Then you'll be here to meet her"

"What if you get caught?"

"I won't!"

Tuck gave him a stern look, "Fine then, I can see you won't listen to reason!"

"Thanks Tuck. I'll be quick"

"You better be…"

* * *

Miriam found herself being lead down a series of corridors to what she presumed would be the kitchen. The sheriff swept out in front, leading the way, with four guards surrounding Miriam on all sides. The sheriff didn't speak a word, just kept glancing over he shoulder to see if Miriam was keeping up.

She was lead deeper into the bowls of the ancient castle. Here the walls smelt of musky damp and Miriam was sure that if she had been brave enough to reach out and touch them she would have found them greasy with slime.

Just at the point where Miriam's legs were beginning to grow weary the sheriff stopped at a door and gestured for Miriam to step inside.

She obeyed with cautious footsteps.

"Go on my dear" the sheriff soothed, "All you could ever want is behind that door"

Miriam found herself being filled with an irrational fear, but she quickly dismissed it. She would accept the sheriff's alms, get out of the castle, find Allan and go home. That was all there was to it. Nothing to be scared or worried about. With that in mind, Miriam took a deep breath and stepped inside…

The first thing that she noticed was that it was not a kitchen. Nor was it a dining hall or any other room that she had expected it to be.

It was incredibly dark; there was only the faint glimmer of a candle very far away. The smell of damp had been replaced with that of rotting straw that hung in the air with equal weight. The door closed behind her and it was only then that Miriam realised that she had been left alone.

But she hadn't. As her eyes adjusted painfully to the lack of light she saw the outline of a figure she knew all to well.

"Brother Timothy" she breathed

He kept moving towards her at an intimidating pace. Miriam backed away instinctively until her back hit the recently closed door.

"No where to run" Timothy's voice sounded in the darkness, "You should have known that you had nowhere to run…"

"Please" the word escaped before she could stop it

A hand reached out form the darkness, circling around Miriam's neck and pulling her head back abruptly.

"No"

* * *

Much had never been so relieved in all his life.

In his darkest moments he had begun to think that Robin wasn't coming. No matter how hard he believed in his master, the image of him and Kate together kept assuring him that he would not.

But there he was. Dressed in a guard's uniform, looking just as relived to see him alive and well. John was with him, happily jingling the keys to the chest in his hand. Kate rushed over close to Robin's side and fussed over Much as John retrieved the keys to his cell.

Much noticed that Guy had hidden himself in a corner of his cell, back turned to Robin. He thought about mentioning it to his master, but quickly dismissed the idea. But when John unlocked the cell and Kate pulled him to freedom, Much couldn't help but feel a stab of guilt. Guy said nothing and kept his face turned to the wall and Robin was far to relieved to even notice that his archenemy was sitting so close.

"Come on then, lets get you out of here" Robin said breathlessly

"Good plan" Much replied

The gang hurriedly made their way towards the kitchens on the west side of the castle. Isabella's main sate rooms were on the other side, so the out-laws knew that it was unlikely that they would run into difficulties.

But then, something stopped them dead in their tracks.

* * *

Timothy dragged her remorselessly down the darkened corridor. She didn't struggle and she didn't cry out; past experience had taught her that such struggles would only result in more pain. He muttered hateful words in her ears as his relentless journey continued, pulling her with frightening pace.

Brother Timothy possessed an extraordinary strength; he had joined Kirkless after his blacksmith father died. He said that he had wanted an education but the truth was that he was trying to escape a conviction for sheep rustling. He was the youngest of all the monks and his skinny, youthful appearance had meant that he found it easy to lie and cheat his way around the monastery. He had a number of whores visit his chamber on a regular basis and he was exhorting huge sums from the tenants.

Miriam didn't know how she knew all this information about the man who had been visiting her chamber in the dead of night. She assumed it was just facts pieced together from things that were said by those who passed by her cell door. Perhaps it was because she saw a side of him that he kept hidden from everyone else. But she knew the truth about him. He was not a man of God and for all his plotting and scheming he would never be Abbott.

A harsh slap forced her out of her daydream.

"Keep up!" he shouted into her face before pulling her along again.

Her face stung with the contact. She felt like crying, but for some reason refused. What would Allan think of her? Not standing up for herself in a situation like this. He was so strong and brave; he'd never be pushed around like this. All of his friends were like it to. The headstrong Kate and the sturdy John were figures that she had come to admire.

But now that was all useless, her few days of freedom had amounted to nothing. She could not escape form Timothy and she could not get to Jerusalem. She would never see her brother…

"Move wench!" Timothy shouted again

"No." She didn't know what had possessed her; perhaps it was the realisation that the life she was being dragged back to was not a life at all.

"What did you say?" Timothy hissed

"No" she repeated, the word becoming stronger. "No. I will not go with you"

He slapped her so hard that she fell against the floor with a thud, "I think you'll find that you will"

She could taste blood in her mouth, but still she repeated, "No. I will not go with you"

He kicked her, "You will come with me and we will forget this matter"

"No! I will not! I will not go back with you. I would rather die here then be forced back into the cell"

The reply resulted in another kick. And another. But Miriam was resolved. "You are not a man of God, Timothy. I will not go back with you"

He dragged her from the floor and gave her another slap before seizing her wrists and marching on. But this time she struggled, this time she fought back.

She wasn't aware of what she was saying anymore and she was sure that she didn't care. But no matter how hard she pulled she could not force herself free. His grip on her wrists was so tight she felt he would snap them off.

Seeing her freedom being dragged away gave Miriam a strength and will she never knew she possessed. She would not let herself be dragged back. She could not. So she did the only thing she could.

She screamed.

* * *

Robin gestured for them all to stop

"What on earth was that?" Much hissed

"Do you think it might have been Isabella?" John asked

"It won't harm us if it is" replied Kate

"But why would she…"

"Who cares!" Kate interrupted Much, "Lets keep moving"

There were footsteps in the distance that made every one nervous. And then they heard a voice

"_I will not go… I want my freedom… you are not a man of god… I will tell the abbot… brother Geoffrey will believe me… he doesn't like you any way… he knows!"_

"That's not Isabella" Robin mussed

"_Shut up wench… shut up… you'll pay for this, you hear me!"_

There was a sickening sound of flesh against stone, another scream and sobbing.

"They're coming this way!" John warned

Robin moved so that he could just see around the corner. There he saw a familiar white figure struggling with all her strength against a skinny man in monk's robes.

"You'll pay," he hissed at her. Robin felt his hand instinctively twitch for his bow.

"It's the leper girl," whispered Much behind him, "What's she doing here?"

"She wanted to help rescue you. She was a decoy" Robin replied, drawing his bow.

The monk slammed her small body into the wall and gripped her chin in his hand. She continued to scream in between gasps of air as she fought against him. The monk pressed against her with such force it seemed as if he would lift her from the ground.

Deciding on a course of action Robin prepared to shoot.

Very quickly, the monk had two arrows in his back.

But Robin had only fired one.

The monk's grip on Miriam slowly loosened and he slid to the floor. There was no sound form him and it was clear that he was dead. Miriam looked down in horror.

"Miriam!" Allan's voice called from somewhere down the corridor.

"Allan, is that you?" Asked Robin, stepping out from his hiding place

It was. Allan sped up the corridor; throwing off his disguise, bow still in hand. "Miriam"

"Don't touch me!" she screamed at him. Instinctively she curled into a ball on the floor shaking with hysterics.

They all stood around her, in a strange repetition of the first time they had met.

Allan knelt down to her, "Miriam. It's me. You're safe now. I won't hurt you." He reached out a hand to her.

She looked at him as if she couldn't believe he was there. Then, very slowly, she reached out her hand. He pulled her up to her feet and into an embrace. He didn't flinch from her touch. The leprosy never occurred to him. He just held her close until the sobs subsided.

The others watched in open-mouthed awe.

"Are you alright, are you hurt?" he asked her

"Not really" she said, trying to dry her eyes on her bandages.

"Right, then we need to get out of here" he replied, "Robin?"

"We'll take the west exit. This way" he said

"Did you get your man out alright?" asked Miriam suddenly concerned

"In one piece" Much answered for himself

Miriam stared at him, the smile that she had been trying to fix onto her face fading once more.

"Miriam?"

"Yes Allan?" she didn't turn to him, just kept staring

He swallowed… "Does this mean what I think it does?"

She didn't reply, not at first. A word formed on her lips but she couldn't sound it. Not properly.

"I don't understand," said Much, obviously uncomfortable

She turned very quickly to Robin, "I'm so sorry," She managed, "I shouldn't have let you… I should have told you…"

"What?"

"It's you," she said to Much, "I can't believe it's you"

They were all understandably confused. Except for Allan, who had a feeling that for once he had been absolutely right; he had known, or had his suspicions, for quite some time.

He knew exactly who Miriam was. The question was, did she?

Slowly, without breathing, Miriam reached up and steadily removed her bandaged face.

They stared in horror.

It was Much who broke the silence, "Ellie?"

"Hello Much" she replied...

* * *

_A/N So… Yay/neigh? Did you see this coming? What do you think?_

_Thanks, as always, to my wonderful reviewers: Lady Chekov, RobinHood-Kate-LUV, SilentDarkness101 and new reviewer fireheart93. much love also goes to you guys who are still reading and the wonderful Minty who has offered to edit this! xxx_


	8. Isabella

8. Isabella

_Allan a Dale had always been fond of his drink. His idea of bliss was a pint of ale and a pretty serving girl at the Tripp to Jerusalem. Ale made him feel all light and fluffy, like he was at peace with the world for once. Sometimes he had those days when that was exactly the thing he needed. Days when he just wanted to forget…_

_He soon found that Much didn't share his opinions on the soothing qualities of ale. Robin had been quite evasive when Allan asked about it, but it didn't concern him all that much and he never really thought about it again. Djaq didn't drink either because of her faith and on quiet nights in the summer the Much and her would stay behind at camp whilst the others went into the town._

_But one night, Much quite suddenly asked to go with them. It was a breezeless summer night and somewhere far away some starlings were singing. Will stayed behind with Djaq for reasons he never fully explained._

_Much looked so out of his depth when he entered the Inn that Allan found it funny. He ordered the ale and paid with stolen silver, winking at the buxom barmaid who flashed him a smile. When he got back to the others he noticed Robin place his hand on Much's shoulder but Allan was in to high spirits to wonder what it meant. _

_He soon found out._

_Later in the night, John and Robin were deep in conversation and Allan couldn't be bothered to try and concentrate on what they were saying. Much was sat silent and brooding in a dark corner, watching a drunkard with glazed over eyes. _

_Allan tried his best to start up a conversation, he really did, but Much appered to have left his normaly chatty persona back at the camp. Allan was just at the point of giving up when Much suddenly spoke out._

"_My father was a drunkard"_

_Allan wasn't sure what to say to that so he kept quiet._

_Muck took a heavy swig from his mug and sighed._

"_He drank all the time. But if he didn't drink he… he…"_

_The reason Much didn't drink was beginning to dawn on Allan. He'd barely drunk a pitcher and he was already slurring his words. He really couldn't handle his ale._

"_That's how I knew my sister was ill… one night he hit her… really hard he did… she didn't feel a thing. I did, I felt it"_

"_You had a sister?" _

"_Yeh… the monks took her in. I visited her once… she looked like…"_

"_Like what?"_

"_White"_

"_Right"_

"_Then father said she was dead and packed me off to work for Master Robin" He hiccupped violently "… and I never touched a drop since!"_

_Allan wasn't sure how Much had come to that peculiar conclusion, but in all honesty he didn't really care. There was a pretty girl standing that the bar who had just had a very loud argument with her father and was now all alone…_

_Much woke up with a sore head and very little memory of the night before. Allan sat at the edge of the fire place watching Djaq press a cool cloth to Much's aching head._

"_Was she worth it?" came Will's voice from behind, making him jump_

_Allan spun round, "What?" _

"_Have you seen yourself recently?"_

"_Oh… that…" Allan realised with a twinge that Will was talking about his new shiny black eye._

"_Yeh" he grinned, "she was worth it."_

* * *

At the time, the memory had meant nothing at all to Allan a Dale. But the last few hours had sent it swimming back to his minds eye. Much had a sister… Now, of course, it was all so obvious. Her straw like hair and the pale blue eyes had always seemed reassuringly familiar. The memory of blackberry picking by the lake. The stained windows…

Much's voice echoed in the absolute silence of the hall, "I thought you were…"

"Dead?" Miriam answered for him

"Yes"

Miriam gave a choked sob, but she never took her eyes from him.

"She's his sister?" Kate whispered disbelievingly to John

"How did this happen?" asked Robin quietly

The siblings were unable to answer for themselves so it fell to Allan to try and explain their story.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you I was cured sooner" Miriam tried to explain

"Don't worry about it" Robin answered sympathetically

"Much. I …" whatever she tried to tell him, the words weren't enough, "I wish… I can't…"

"Its alright" he soothed taking a step towards her, "Hey little Ellie, it's alright, I'm here"

Very slowly, he put his arms around her and pulled her into a tight, reassuring embrace.

"Well, isn't this sweet?" a voice sneered from down the stone corridor.

All of the outlaws turned with horrified looks to see Isabella and her guards blocking their exit.

"Sorry to drop in on your little reunion" she continued, "But that girl you've got is worth all of three hundred pounds to me. And, since I've got you surrounded, you'd be better off handing her over"

"Not likely Isabella" Robin replied

"Well… I'll just have to set the guards on you then"

"Don't be so fast" Much stepped defiantly in front of his sister, "when Robin freed me he also took the liberty of freeing all the other prisoners, including your brother"

Allan stepped out with him, pushing Miriam behind him protectively. He could tell that Much was bluffing, but it seemed Isabella couldn't, despite Robins confused looks. "He's out for blood Isabella" Allan continued, knowing that it would scare her "Do you want to take that chance?"

Isabella flinched despite her normal self-control. She barked an order at a nearby guard and Robin took the opportunity to hiss a warning to Miriam.

"Listen. When I say run, run"

"Got it"

"You really think I'm going to let you go that easy?" Isabella sneered, "Your out of luck outlaws." She took a deep breath and extended her arm menacingly "Destroy them!"

The guards wasted no time in obeying their mistress' orders. Allan threw Much a sword so that he could defend himself, whilst he unsheathed a dagger in just enough time to plunge it into an oncoming guard.

Much desperately fought off his assailant with a newfound energy whilst Kate's perfect practice enabled her to fight off a guard more than double her size.

Robin picked his moment, "Run!"

Miriam wasted no time in obeying the order. She ran back down the darkened corridor as fast a she could. He feet echoed loudly on the stone and her heart beat so loudly she was scared the guards would hear it and follow her. She nearly collapsed with panic when she hit a dead end but Robin was close behind her.

"Where's my brother? Where's the others?" she gasped.

"Hey… Don't worry. They're making their way towards a safe exit on the west side. Miriam, listen. I need you to take this stairway on the right. John, Kate and I will distract the guards so that they don't follow you. When you reach the top of the stairs, run across the battlements till you reach the other side. There's a tower at the end. Go inside and down the stairs. We'll meet you at the bottom. How you got that?"

"Yes"

"Good" John and Kate were moving towards them now, "Keep running. No matter what happens you have to keep running… Ellie"

"Thank you Robin. Good luck"

"Good luck"

* * *

Guy listened vaguely to the sounds of fighting near the dungeons. He could only assume it was Robin Hood and his men who were causing the commotion. Guy lent his back against the cold stone and wondered how long it would take for the cell beside him to be occupied. Then again, Robin's men had escaped many times, what was stopping them doing so again?

But then something caught his eye in the dim candlelight. There was a faint flash of something at the very edge of his cell.

Slowly and uncertainly, Guy moved towards it.

He had never felt so relived to see a set of keys in all his life.

Still moving slowly and noiselessly Guy waited for the sound of battle to die down. When no one entered the dungeons he assumed that his former enemies had escaped, meaning that the guards would all be casing after them.

_Perfect..._

* * *

"Tuck!" Allan's voice called from somewhere out on the street

"There you are" the friar said, "I was beginning to get worried"

"We ran into some difficulties… hey did you know that Miriam had been cured"

"Well I… Hang on, where is she?"

"With Robin. Don't look so worried. He told us to go to the courtyard gate"

"What about Much"

"Safe and sound and right here" Allan gestured to the hooded man standing beside him, "he's just had a bit of a shock though. Turns out that Miriam is his sister"

"What?"

"Long story"

The three men made their way to the castle entrance with Allan giving a very watered down version of all he knew about Much's sister. Assuming their normal disguises, the outlaws leaned casually on the fortress walls. They didn't have to wait long for their comrades to make an appearance.

The castle doors burst open dramatically and Kate tumbled out, closely followed by three guards. In the open space of the courtyard she easily disarmed one of them but the others were fast upon her.

Allan drew his bow to try and help buy her some time. His aim wasn't as good as Robins, but it was still good. His arrow stuck in the guard's back as Kate swung a blow to his head.

John soon appeared in the courtyard followed by Robin and an entire regiment of guards. They fought their way confidently towards the gate, Robin signalling for Allan to find a way of opening it. The task wasn't difficult as all the guards were in the courtyard trying to earn their bonus. He soon found his way into the tower that held the gate mechanism and waited for the signal.

"Just like old times" he found himself thinking

* * *

Ellie gasped as she stepped out onto the battlements. She'd never seen anything so tall in all her life and suddenly the prospect of running across it didn't seem all that appealing.

But she had to run. Her heart was still singing from the joy of finding her brother again. She was not going to come all this way just to loose him again.

The sounds of battle raged beneath her and suddenly she was afraid. But she didn't have anything to be scared of; Timothy was dead and no one could see her up here.

So why did she have the feeling that she was being watched?

Ellie took a deep breath and ran.

* * *

Isabella was watching the battle unfold from a window near the courtyard gate. Still scared by the outlaw's claims about her brother, she clutched a bow in her hand. She sighed with disappointment as that annoying blond wench fought off another guard. How satisfying it would be to take her life now, without her precious Robin to save her.

But then a flash of white caught Isabella's eye. She looked up to see the little leper girl dart towards her along the battlements. She disappeared for a moment, stopping behind a stone parapet. But then she moved off again.

Isabella's hand found the bowstring. Every one was so engrossed in the battle below that they wouldn't notice the leper girl quickly die._ This was just too good…_

Isabella drew her bow and took aim.

* * *

Ellie didn't feel the first arrow penetrate her skin. She just felt that the had been punched there again. Her legs kept moving of their own accord before she could even register the fact that there was a black tipped arrow sticking out of her chest.

The second one forced her to stop.

She hit the stone before she realised just how much pain she was in.

It took all her effort to drag herself to a seating position. She lent against the stone parapet hiding her from the rest of the world. She pulled her red scarf off and looked at her wounds with horror.

The first arrow had struck her just beneath the collarbone and it was a miracle that the second had missed her heart. She lent her back on the stone, breathing heavily against the pain, with nothing left to do but pray.

She risked a glance over the battlement and instantly regretted it. Her brother and his friends were surrounded buy guards without any means of escape.

_This is it_ she thought. _This is how it ends..._

But then, what had it all been for; all the pain and joy of the last few days? Much, Robin and Allan. What would they think of her..?

She grasped one of the arrows and tried to pull it free, silently screaming with pain as she attempted to wench it from her skin. Giving up she lent here head back on the parapet and tried to think.

"_Keep running. No matter what happens you have to keep running…" _

Ellie gripped one of the arrows at the point which it entered the skin. Using all the strength she had left, she clutched the shaft of the arrow and with a whimper of pain, broke it. She did the same with the second arrow so that the two arrowheads still in her skin were the only evidence of her wounds.

Gathering her scarf off the stone floor, she wrapped it carefully around her small body until all sign of the arrows was hidden with red fabric. She could still feel the pain, but it wouldn't stop her now. Ellie pulled herself to her knees. She would see this through to the end...

* * *

It didn't take much force for Allan to reach the leaver mechanism that controlled the gate. Mainly because the door to the tower was old and rotten and all the on duty guards were launching the attack in the courtyard. Allan kept his ear by the door and waited for the signal.

The tower was old and dark. It stank of damp and mould. Allan had found that almost the whole castle carried the same heavy odour. Maybe that was why Guy always wore so much leather… Allan had never asked.

He wondered how Miriam was getting on. There was a familiar knot in his stomach; he was worried about her. It was the same kind of worry that he felt whenever Marion insisted on doing something dangerous. Maybe that why the others seemed to think that he was growing attached to her. He always thought that there was something in Miriam that reminded him of someone, now of course he knew the truth.

Ellie… the name suited her. It was soft and gentle. She wasn't anything like Kate and now he wondered how he could have ever compared the two. Then again, maybe that was why Much professed to love Kate so much. Maybe because she reminded him of Ellie.

All this thinking was making Allan's head hurt. He was beginning to wander if everything was alright in the courtyard when the was a heavy knock on a door above him.

Allan hadn't even noticed it. The door was at the top of a flight of stairs that wound around the wall of the tower. He felt rather stupid as he remembered that the tower was connected to the battlements of the main castle. This was obviously the route out.

There was another loud thud on the door as Allan moved stealthily up the stairs. He wandered who it could be. A guard maybe? He drew his dagger and waited, concealed in the shadows.

A third thud sent the door flying open in a shower of yellow dust. Allan turned to face the figure that stumbled thought the gap, dagger drawn and ready.

"Allan!" the figure screamed, "It's me!"

"Miriam!" Allan re- sheathed his dagger, "How did you get here?"

"Robin…" she choked a little on the dust, "I can't fight. He told me to run across the battlements so that no one could see me."

"And you're alright?"

"Now Allan!" Tuck's bellowing tone sounded from outside the door. Allan stated into action, moving to the gate mechanism.

Ellie watched from the corner of the tower as he pulled the chains that would set the rest of the group free. He couldn't help but marvel at his own strength, and felt incredibly guilty when he realised that he was wondering if Ellie was thinking the same thing.

There was a wrenching sound of metal on stone as the mechanism finally worked. They could hear shouts of joy as the outlaws escaped. Allan winced as he heard a banshee's like cry that he could only assume came from a defeated Isabella.

"Now!" Tuck shouted again. Allan's muscles sang with relief as he let go of the chain and the gate came clattering down.

"Come on then" he said to Ellie, and without thinking about it, he grasped her wrist and pulled her with him.

They ran from the tower and straight into the town. Soon Robin was beside them

"We did it!" he almost screamed for joy

"We did!" came Much's voice from somewhere ahead of them

Allan found himself cheering with delight as he pulled Ellie along. He risked a glance behind him and saw her smile at him, which only made him run faster.

"This way!" called John, "Horses"

Although they were still being pursued relentlessly but a group of guards they were far enough ahead to commandeer four horses left to graze just outside the town.

Robin grabbed a mare and pulled himself and Kate on. John and Tuck grabbed one each. On second thought, John pulled a now bewildered looking Much on beside him.

"Come on Ellie" Allan still hadn't let go of her

"I can't… I've never" she tried to protest as he finally let go of her to pull himself on a horse.

"First time for everything" he called back with a grin

Before she had time to reply she found herself being pulled ungracefully onto the back of a horse. Frightened by the height, she wrapped her arms around Allan's waist and closed her eyes.

"Trust me Ellie" Allan said as he spurred his stead into the forest.

She nodded her head; she no longer had the energy or the strength to reply…

* * *

"Did you see the look on Isabella's face?" Kate called back to John as they sped thought the forest

"Not a pretty sight" he agreed

"I still don't know what you ever saw…" Allan began

"Yes, thank you Allan! We all know how that sentence is going to end" Robin shouted back over his shoulder

"Should we stop here? Let the horses go?" Tuck suggested

"Good idea" Robin agreed. He slowed his horse and jumped off with agility. He put his arms around Kate and helped her down, swinging her round with a triumphant laugh. Nobody saw Ellie look over at her brother and watch him tense with faint jealousy.

Once they had all dismounted they sent the horses off in the direction of the town; they had little use for them in the forest.

Robin remained in high sprits, "Welcome back home Much!" he laughed, slapping his friend playfully on the back

"Yeh, thanks for that…"

"Hey Ellie" Allan said quietly, "we're near to the camp. Do you remember the way?"

"No" she replied honestly, "Last time you brought me here I was unconscious"

"That is true" Allan replied, smiling at his own stupidity.

"Hey Much, what's that on your foot?" Kate asked

"Oh that" Much looked down at his bandaged feet, "That's just from where… you see Isabella, she…"

It dawned on Robin "Oh God. Much, why didn't you tell us she was going to torture you?"

"Torture?" Ellie asked, but no one replied

"Well I could hardly… you would have stayed, got captured and we'd have been in a bigger mess than before!"

They stared at him in amazement

"You did that, for us?" Kate said quietly

"'Course I did"

"Did it hurt?"

Tuck cut it "I think a more pressing question is, who bandaged your foot. And why did they use black bandages"

"Ah yes, about that…"

"Oh Lord" Allan muttered

"It was one of the other prisoners, he ripped his shirt for me and I think that..." Much continued

"Not just any prisoner, though was it?"

"Allan" Much warned

"What?" Kate asked, confused

"Who do we know who was in prison and wears a lot of black?"

Robin was about to reply when Ellie gave a very loud cough.

"You alright?" asked Much suddenly worried

She coughed again, "Fine"

"Look, lets get back to camp. I'll sort your feet out there" reasoned Tuck.

They had all soon returned to their separate areas in the camp. Robin and Kate sat on their bunk, deep in quiet conversation. Everyone was too wrapped up in their own little worlds to see the two steal the occasional chaste kiss. Well, almost everyone… John and Allan started preparing a meal whilst Tuck set about tending to Much's wounds. Allan could see Ellie hovering around the fireplace looking in on her brother with an awkward air.

Much hissed with pain as Tuck removed the bandages on his feet.

"You'll have to keep these clean my friend" said Tuck, dabbing the wounds with a clear liquid, "if this gets infected, you could lose the whole foot"

"Did it hurt?" asked Ellie

Much nodded

"Your brother is a very brave man"

"I know" she replied quietly, "Here, let me help"

She worked at her brothers foot in gentle silence as Tuck continued to lecture about cleanliness. There was so much to be said on both sides. For now they only had silence.

Allan didn't know why he noticed it, but he heard the birds singing once more. Strange, he thought, that birds always seemed so free, and now Robin was about to offer Ellie the same thing.

Allan had noticed Robin walk up to Ellie and bend down to whisper; "Look, I know you haven't been with us long. But I'm sure everyone would agree. This is where you belong, Ellie. With us, and your brother. And we would all be honoured if you would stay with us."

He took her hand and placed something in it. Something that brought tears to her eyes.

"You want me to stay?" she whispered

"Yes" her brother replied

"Of course we do" Robin added

She smiled, and unfolded her hand. Resting in her palm was a small leather tag.

"Welcome to the family" John said, watching from afar

Ellie looked from him to Kate, who smiled back with almost sisterly affection.

Robin placed his hand on her shoulder and went back to talking with Kate.

"Come then Ellie" said Tuck eventually, "I think its time you got some new clothes. You'll need something a bit less… obvious if you're going to stay in the forest"

"I have to take the bandages off?" she suddenly sounded very scared again

"You have no need for them now. Besides, Allan tells me that you were hurt in the castle"

"I'm fine" she said, but she coughed again

"Let me look, Ellie. I've seen what damage has been done before. You may be more hurt than you realise" to confirm what he was saying she coughed again, "you might have damaged your lungs which would explain all this coughing"

She didn't have a reply to that

"Here, Allan" he called, "give me a hand with this"

Tuck lead Ellie to one of the benches around the fireplace and made her sit down. Allan sat on her other side and gently took her hand in his own. Tuck looked at him and began to peal away the many layers of white bandage.

Allan didn't know what he expected to find under her bandages. But the sight of her pale flesh marred with the dark stains of her past was not something he had ever imagined. He was about to say something about it when he looked down and saw Much pealing away the bandages on his sister's legs.

He worked with stony determination. Allan marvelled at the strength of the man at his feet. The sight of Ellie's flesh was making his stomach turn and his face flush with anger at the thought of the suffering she must have endured. How could Much bear the sight of his own flesh and blood treated so?

He realised Much was crying and when he looked up he saw that Ellie was crying too. Much placed a hand on her knee as if to stop himself from falling.

"I'm so sorry" he breathed

Ellie coughed again, "It's not your fault"

"I…"

"What's done is done. I'm here now. I'm with you, with your friends. Everything will be fine"

She took her hand from Allan and ruffled her brother's hair, "why don't you help your friends with the food" she suggested. Allan smiled at the fact that she knew him so well.

Much stared at her a while longer, but then he seemed to agree, pulling himself off the forest floor and hobbling over to John.

Soon Allan and Tuck had finished unwrapping the bandages. Allan's fingers twitched for the scarf and he was about to reach up when Ellie stood up from the bench.

"I think I will see if Kate has a dress she could lend me. Then maybe you could take me back to the lake so that I can wash," she turned to Tuck with a smile, "I've a few cuts and they must be kept clean"

Allan couldn't help but return the smile. She'd only been there a while, but already she seemed to be one of the gang.

"I'd still like to have a look at your ribs. That cough you've got could indicate that something's broken"

"I feel fine. Look later." she took a step forwards, as if to prove her point. But she coughed again. Louder.

Allan stood up and offered her his arm, "Are you sure?"

She looked up at him and smiled weekly, taking another step forwards.

Her touch on his arm was very light and soft, like a feather. She was almost a ghost. Allan knew that her skin would be pale from years in the dark, but it seemed even paler now. Another, more rasping cough made Allan flinch as they moved to the centre of the camp. Her eyes rolled back a little and Allan feared she might faint.

"Allan…" her voice was barely above a whisper, "I think it might… be better if I…"

She stopped walking and lent on his arm a little more

"I haven't been completely honest with you… I didn't want to make a fuss…"

Still leaning on his arm, she pulled at her scarf.

"I thought I'd be alright… stupid really… I don't think I was thinking straight"

The scarf unwound from her neck and fell to the forest floor.

"Please don't be angry with me…"

She put a hand to her chest and Allan looked down with horror at the arrowheads.

"Who did this?" he whispered

"The sheriff"

"How did you manage to…" he couldn't get the words out. She'd been with them the whole time, with two arrows in her chest. He almost couldn't believe it.

"I have to tell the others," he warned

She closed her eyes, "I know"

Allan took a deep breath. He couldn't quite believe what he was about to say…

"I need help" he announced to the camp, "Ellie's been shot."

* * *

_A/N, OK please don't shoot me…_

_Sorry this was a long time coming. Hopefully it was work the wait. Thanks go to my wonderful reviewers; SilentDarkness101, Lady Chekov, pirateforever204 and Soapy-Liedown. Thanks also to Vida for all her help and to Minty for the editing. Thanks also to the wonderful Experimental Madness who has offered to beta this for me._

_Thanks to all you lovely readers too! L x_


	9. Marion

Disclaimer- I'm sure you've heard it all before. I don't own anything to do with Robin Hood BBC. I've tried convincing myself I do, but I don't. All I own is an over active imagination, a red scarf (actually, I borrowed it off my mum) and a heart of stone…

_*Warning*-this chapter is long. Enjoy…_

* * *

9. Marion

Allan had only ever experienced this feeling once before.

It was back in the holy land. He remembered the heat of the sun bearing down on his back and the stale, salty smell of the sand working it's way into everything. His clothes, his hair, even his skin had become infected with the smell of it. The stuff was even trapped under his fingernails.

He'd drunk very little water that day and as a result his mouth and throat were as dry as the sand that surrounded him. Everything in that Godforsaken land they dared call Holy was covered in sand.

He could pinpoint the exact place in his memory when his world collapsed. It wasn't when he saw his brother suspended over Nottingham. Nor was it when he betrayed the gang. It wasn't even when Djaq finally admitted how she felt.

It was when he saw Marion.

She already looked like an angel that day. The white satin she wore picked out the red of her lips and her ebony hair. He'd always thought she was beautiful…

He only saw Gisbourne's black shape to start with. He couldn't see the white of her dress or the sliver of the sword. It was only when Robin screamed her name that he saw.

That was when it happened.

The sensation was very much like his head was being forced under water. He couldn't breath; he could barely see and his blood rushed to his head. All sound became distant and hard to focus on, as if his ears were filled with water. Time stopped.

There was so much blood.

Robin had played his part beautifully well. The grief stricken hero holding his 'wife' until her little life was completely gone, promising to fight the good fight though it was what brought her there in the first place.

He lived his life in slow motion from then on. He could almost count every second as it slipped away from him. There was nothing else to do on the ship anyway. He could cry, but there would be no point. He had no right to feel this grief. He had no right to mourn.

But still, he watched the seconds slip by…

* * *

He was watching them now. Time slowed down once more as the rest of the camp sprung into action. Someone far away was telling him to carry Ellie to his bunk and before his mind had registered the request he could feel her soft weight in his arms.

Allan felt himself lay her down. Then his feet moved him towards the edge of the camp. It was only then that he seemed able to see the situation.

Ellie had been shot and was now lying on a bunk in the middle of a forest. Tuck was fussing over her, Robin was trying to help and Much was clasping her hand in his.

Allan took a deep breath and tried to pick out what they were saying.

"She's very lucky the arrows missed her heart" Tuck pointed out, "They might have hit her lungs"

"I've seen this before" Robin said, "We need to removed the arrows then sear and stitch the wound"

"It might cause her to bleed" replied Tuck

Much spoke up "There's nothing else we can do"

"Kate managed to survive a knife wound" Robin pointed out

"I'll be fine" came Ellie's whispered voice

"But what if she…" Tuck tried to argue

"Just do what you have to" said Ellie, stronger this time, "I'll be fine"

Tuck sighed, "John, can you get me some water? Kate, I'll need a needle and thread. Allan, come here and hold her head back"

"What?" Allan couldn't tell whether he was startled at being ordered around or at the nature of the request.

"Her head"

"Right"

Allan moved to the head of the bunk, still not feeling in control of his senses. Much was still clasping his sister's hand. His skin was an unhealthy shade of grey and there were tears in his eyes.

Ellie looked up at him and forced a smile, "D… don't look so worried" she took a deep breath, "I'll be fine"

Allan unconsciously rubbed his palms on the edge of his tunic and placed his hands on either side of Ellie's head. Her flaxen hair was brittle and knotted, just like her brothers. Her pale eyes looked from him to Tuck.

"Have you done this before?" she asked

"No" came the reply

"Master Robin and I have seen this before" Much added as a reassurance, "Our friend was shot in the Holy Lands"

"You've been to the Holy Lands?"

"Yes, we fought there under King Richard"

Ellie smiled "My Brother's a war hero"

Much blushed despite his worry

"Well, I wouldn't put it like that" Allan found his voice again. He found comfort in the fact that he sounded his usual, confident self.

"Was your friend alright?" Ellie looked to Robin

Robin's eyes flicked nervously to Much, who looked down and squeezed Ellie's hand once more.

Allan felt her nod her understanding, "I will be."

"We're ready" Tuck announced. He held a clean knife blade in his hand and a large bundle of bandages. John had set a pail of water by the side of the bunk and was watching from the sides with Kate.

Ellie looked from Allan to Much and sighed, "So am I."

* * *

The water had become an insipid red colour, almost as if someone had filled it with the juice of strawberries. Ellie lay pale and still in her brother's arms. Allan couldn't quite bring himself to look at them, and with nothing else to hold his gaze he lost himself in the water. He could no longer hear his heartbeat in his ears, or the screaming. Now there was only silence.

Allan jerked out of his dreams when John moved the pail unexpectedly.

"What are you doing?"

"We need some more water" John replied, "She might want a drink when she wakes up" he nodded towards Ellie.

"Oh right… of course"

John walked by him quietly without comment.

"Here, I'll take it" Allan said abruptly, "I could do with a walk"

"Want me to come with you..?"

"Nah I'll just… I'll be back in a bit"

Allan walked from the camp with a frightening pace, headless of the weight of the pale of bloodied water. He took no care with his steps as he trampled through the undergrowth. He just needed to get away.

A blackbird squawked at him from high in the trees but Allan barely noticed it. He'd have run if it weren't for his load. Some of the water splashed onto the ground and onto his boots, but Allan kept on walking.

He didn't stop till he reached the lake.

He set the pail down roughly and sat with his back against his tree. He ran his fingers through his hair and took a very deep breath. Finally free of the heavy atmosphere in the camp, he found himself going through the last hour in his head.

Tuck had dug the first arrow out of Ellie's skin surprisingly quickly. She bit her lip, saying nothing of the pain she must have been in. Allan found himself admiring her strength, a quality that reminded him very much of Marion. He could have sworn that at one point he was looking into her deep brown eyes, not Ellie's pale blue.

The second arrow had been more difficult. When the arrow was finally removed the gaping hole that it left bled freely. Then came the time to sear the wound close with a hot blade. Despite her bravery, and his hands on her head, Ellie lurched forwards as the burning blade was pressed tight against her skin.

Then she lent her head back and looked straight at him. Tears welled in her eyes and it seemed she was about to say something. Then her eyes rolled back in her head and she became still. For a horrifying moment, Allan thought that they had lost her.

But she was still breathing. She was alive and she was breathing.

They had packed the wound with one of Djaq's salves and some thick clean bandages. Mercifully Ellie remained un-conscious; in sleep she would not feel the pain of her wounds. Much had lain a hand protectively across her stomach as if to reassure himself of the motion of her breathing, and had stayed there keeping a quiet vigil.

Allan looked into the marred water again.

Deciding that the sight was too gruesome he heaved himself to his feat and found as spot where he could pour the water away. The task seemed rather macabre when he thought about it. As the water and blood soaked into the ground he was painfully reminded of once more Marion. His own hands had become stained with her blood that day in the Holy Land. It had taken weeks for him to wash the smell of sand off his skin, but somehow the sight of blood had remained with him.

He rubbed his hands on his tunic and walked back to the lake. The mud here was thick and green and Allan was careful not to step in the more marsh ridded edges. He couldn't go back to the camp reeking of mash slime.

Picking a spot where the water seamed clearer he dipped the pail in and watched it fill slowly. He swirled the water around and scrubbed it with his hand before pouring the water away and starting again. He repeated the routine several times before he was satisfied that the water he was taking back to camp was of the finest quality.

On second thoughts, Ellie might just be better off with a mug of ale.

Allan was just about to head back when he suddenly became aware of another presence at the lake. He scanned the lake for other sings of life. When he found nothing, he began to question his sanity. Deciding that he had better be getting back, Allan lifted the pail, careful not to spill a drop this time. He moved away form the lake, casting a careless glance over his shoulder.

And then he saw it.

Standing on a bank on the other side of the lake, was a dishevelled man dressed in black. He clutched a bundle of twigs that somehow resembled a bow. Allan's hand twitched for his dagger as the man fixed him with a characteristic glare.

The former man and servant held gases across the lake. Allan suddenly felt tempted to unsheathe his dagger and find some way of plunging it into Guy of Gisbourne's heart.

But some how he didn't have the will or the energy anymore. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, or maybe it was the feeling that he had somewhere more important to be; but for reasons he didn't quite understand, Allan took a deep breath and turned away.

He couldn't believe what he had done. Here was the man responsible for so much hurt and pain and Allan just stared at him. And yet, the action had been strangely satisfying. He would have achieved nothing but more blood on his hands if he had started a fight.

For once, Allan felt like the bigger man.

* * *

Night was falling by the time he got back to camp. Someone had started an ample fire and the mood of the place seemed much lighter then it had before.

"Your back then" Robin greeted him quietly at the entrance of the camp.

"Yeh… how is she?"

"See for yourself" Robin replied with a smile.

Ellie was still lying motionless on the bunk, but her eyes were open and she was smiling.

"Hello Allan" she said quietly. Much who was still sitting by her side cast a glace over his shoulder.

"Hello. How are you feeling?"

Her smile broadened, "Well... I'm feeling well"

"Good" he touched Much's shoulder, "Have you eaten anything?"

"I told him to get something, but he won't listen to me" Ellie replied for her brother

"I don't want to leave you" Much defended himself

"I'll look after her." Allan added

Much opened his mouth to protest but he was interrupted by a very large growl from his own stomach. Ellie couldn't help but laugh as her brother blushed. He finally agreed and limped over to Tuck who handed him some broth and whispered into his ear.

Allan sat where much had been just before, but stopped short as he placed his hand beside Ellie's.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked eventually

"Not too long"

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine"

Allan nodded. He wanted to say some thing, anything, but for once was lost for words.

"Are you alright?" she asked

"What me? Yeh, I'm fine"

"It's just, you seem a bit, different"

"Well, I haven't had any sleep. Too busy worrying about you" he laughed, but she blushed, "Nah it's not that" he explained, "When I went down to the lake, I saw Guy"

"The man in black?"

"That's the one"

She nodded, "You never did tell me what happened between you two"

"It wasn't just me. Your brother and Robin have had…" Allan didn't know quite how to tell Ellie about their lives with Guy. He wasn't even sure if she had grasped the full concept of being an outlaw. He was pretty certain that no one had mentioned just how close to death they had all come in the past year.

Ellie yawned despite herself, "If I'm going to stay here, I might as well hear the whole story"

Allan smiled "It's a long story"

"I'm not going anywhere"

Allan cleared his throat, "Right then… whilst your brother and Robin were off fighting in the Holy Lands the old Sheriff was removed from power. He was replaced by a man called Vaisy and Vaisy's right hand man was Guy of Gisbourne. Guy was in such good favour with the new sheriff that he was given charge of all Robin's Property; his lands, his home even his servants.

"The daughter of the old sheriff had been betrothed to Robin before he joined the crusade. Guy set about making her his property too."

"And Robin was none to pleased about it?" Ellie interrupted

"No he wasn't. Especially when he realised that he'd been in love with her all along and that he'd been an idiot to run off to the Holy Lands without marring her first"

"Was she very pretty?"

Allan lent in, "I first saw Lady Marion in unpleasant circumstances. She was wearing a white gown and she looked like an angel. She had this hair that was like… well, lets just say that it was very beautiful

"She was something else was Marion. Robin and Guy hated each other enough already, but the fact that they were fighting over the same girl didn't help. She nearly married Gisbourne but your brother soon stopped that"

Ellie laughed "How?"

"Various incidents that we vowed never to repeat. Anyway, Marion realised she loved Robin and started to work as a woman on the inside. But she go herself into trouble at a point where none of us could help her…"

"You helped her before..?"

"Only little things. But yes… I did"

"Then what happened?"

"We went to the Holy Land to stop Vaisy killing King Richard. Marion she… she risked her life to save the king. Guy was going to kill him and Marion… she stopped him. She was a good lass Marion. But in the end… It was Guy who put a sword through her. It was Guy that killed her"

Ellie stayed very quiet

"You loved her very much, didn't you?"

"What? Oh right… yeh, everyone loved Marion"

"But there's love and then there's love, love. I'm not really sure how to put it"

Allan looked around before whispering, "I suppose I did… I never told anyone. I wasn't in a position where I could…"

"But you loved her all the same?"

"Yes" the word was out of his mouth before he could stop it. He'd never really thought that he could put how he felt into such a simple word.

"What does it feel like, to love someone? I know I love my brother but… how does it feel to love another person like… that?"

"Um… well. I don't think you can put the feeling into words." Allan thought about it for a bit, "It's the knowledge that you would do absolutely anything for a person, regardless of how much it would hurt you." His eyes unconsciously drifted to Much; the statement couldn't be truer with him and Kate, "And it feels like there's a very tight knot underneath your heart, connected to the one you love, so that you want to be with them everywhere, and if you're not, it hurts"

"That's how I feel now." Ellie said quietly

Allan laughed, "You have two arrow wounds in your chest, I'm not surprised"

Ellie laughed too but there was something else in her eyes. Allan was about to ask whether she was feeling all right when Robin spoke up from behind him.

"Tuck says that you should get some rest," he said to her

She smiled back at him and yawned, "I was just thinking the same thing"

Ellie laid her head back and closed her eyes as Robin left

"Um… Ellie" Allan whispered

Her eyes flickered open. For some reason, Allan felt like he'd swallowed a stone.

"Yes?"

"Just… shout if you need anything" the words sounded clumsy and stupid and Allan had no idea why.

Then, quite suddenly, Ellie reached out and gripped his hand.

"Thank you" she said, "For everything"

"All in a day's work"

They smiled at each other, Ellie still holding onto his hand. He reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, careful not to touch the bruises.

"I'll make sure someone watches over you"

Ellie nodded her agreement, closed her eyes and finally let go.

* * *

John had offered to watch her whilst Allan sat by the fire with the others and ate his share of stew. The big man had been looking decidedly guilty since Ellie's display of bravery and Allan was sure he would want to make up for the way he treated Ellie when she first arrived. Not that Ellie would think anything of it, but he still needed absolution.

They talked quietly so as not to disturb her as she slept. For a while, it was like nothing had happened. They talked of plans to feed the villages, predictions for the winter and what Prince John would be doing now he was back in London. But natural curiosity soon took hold of the group.

It was Tuck who asked first, "I'm sorry Much. I hope you don't mind my asking; how did you know that your sister had leprosy?"

"I didn't really. I was very young at the time; I must have been about six or seven. My father was a very violent man. He beat us a lot. But… it never bothered Ellie all that much. Nothing really did. If she fell in the forest… I swear she never hurt herself.

"One night my father was in a foul mood. Both my mother and I were out gathering firewood, so I'm not sure what happened. At the time I guessed that father had hit her and she had not cried out. Whatever happened, we set of for Kirkless the next day. My father insisted on secrecy.

"Later I learnt that if the villagers discovered we were harbouring a leper she would be thrown to the wilderness or…" here Much choked a little, "I was told that she might have been stoned to death"

Kate couldn't help but gasp

"It made sense to me" Much continued, "that he would hide her away if that would be the out come. When we got to Kirkless, they took her in. my father promised to pay them on our next visit… I believe you know the rest"

Much stared into his mug and said nothing more.

The others sat around the fire contemplating what had been said. Much had never really spoken of his childhood to anyone, but they had guessed that it had not been happy. The loss of his sister may account for the nature of his devotion to Robin.

Tuck cleared his throat as if he was about to say something, but then he seemed to change his mind. Robin looked over with a cautious gaze.

"I know that look" he said, "What are you thinking?"

"It doesn't matter" Tuck replied, none to convincingly. Robin continued to stare at him until the friar had no choice but to speak, "I've been thinking about this for a while. Much, what did your sister's skin look like before she went to Kirkless?"

Much looked up, surprised by the question, "I don't remember much" he creased his brow tiring to find the answer, "She had these marks that look like bruises. But they weren't because they didn't hurt to be touched. They didn't fade properly either."

Robin raised an eyebrow, "That doesn't sound like…" he let the statement hang in the air, leaving Allan wandering what he meant.

"Your sister doesn't feel pain like other people, does she?" Tuck asked quietly

Much nodded, still string at the bottom of his mug

"She walked around for ages with two arrows in her chest" Robin pointed out "And it wasn't till we seared the wounds that she cried out"

"The marks on her skin look like bruises. It is possible that some people bruise easier then others"

"Will always got more then the rest of us" Robin agreed

"And when I was in Egypt I met a boy the locals regarded as Holy because he could not feel pain. I'd heard about the condition before but I never thought I'd see it here"

"Not being funny" Allan spoke out, "But what are you two trying to say?"

Tuck and Robin went very quiet

"They're saying" came Much's hushed voice, "That my sister doesn't… didn't have leprosy"

There was no reply. Much continued with a broken voice, not daring to look up from his mug.

"They're saying that I thought my sister was dead, for the best part of our lives, for no reason at all." He looked up, "That is what you're saying, isn't it?"

Robin looked at his friend with sympathetic eyes, "I'm sorry."

Much sighed "Me too."

* * *

The members of the camp slowly settled down for the night until only Allan and Much were left awake. Much stayed with his sister, clasping her hand as before, guarding her sleep. Allan lay quietly on a bunk watching them through half closed eyes. It was a warm night and the air was thick with the heat. The night murmured with the buzz of insects and Allan could hear bats flying swiftly past.

He wasn't sure if he had been asleep when murmured voices caught his attention.

"Do you remember nights like this?" a voice asked

"Of course" another replied, "I always liked the summer months"

"Do you still hate the cold?"

"Not as much as I used to"

"Does it still snow at Christmas?" the first voice asked. Something in the tone reminded Allan of a small child.

"Last winter we spent in the forest it snowed from Christmas till the end of January"

Allan remembered the time with a smile. They had all been grateful for Will's camp then.

"Much?"

"Yes" the second voice replied

"Are you sure you want me to stay here. I don't want to get in the way" Allan could tell that the first voice was Ellie's

"There hasn't been a single day when I have not missed you" Much replied sincerely, "I don't want to lose you again. You won't be in the way, I promise. I'll teach you how to cook, Robin will teach you archery, I'll even get Allan to teach you swordplay!"

Ellie laughed, "Well, I can hardly turn that offer down"

Allan smiled to himself

"But please Much" Ellie contuned more seriously, "I know the things you do. Even the monks and nuns talked about Robin Hood. I never thought you'd be one of his brave, noble, famous men. I'm so very proud of you"

Allan couldn't see, but he could tell Much was blushing.

"But I want you to look after yourself. I mean it. I've lost you before, I can't bear it again"

"I won't…"

"Promise me" she interrupted, "Promise me you'll take care"

Allan heard Much lean in and kiss his sister, "I promise"

They were silent for a while

"I love you" Ellie whispered quietly.

* * *

Allan awoke to birdsong. The first rays of morning light were streaming through the trees bathing the forest in soft green and gold.

He lay warm and content on his bunk, sleep still sitting heavy on his eyes. He tried to remember his dream, but it faded fast. All he knew was that he hadn't slept this well in an age.

Slowly, he realised that no one else was awake in the camp. This was unusual; normally John, Tuck and Much were awake at the crack of dawn. But Allan could see that Tuck and John were still sleeping and the silence in the camp suggested the same of Much.

He supposed it was the strain of the last few days that had rendered them thus. Losing Much and finding his sister had taken a toll on everyone, not just the siblings.

Allan couldn't help but wonder what Djaq and Will would think of Ellie. He'd thought about what they would make of Kate and Tuck before. No doubt Djaq would enjoy arguing with the learned Tuck and Will would be a sympathetic listener towards Kate. Allan was sure that Djaq would want to care of Ellie and that Will's similar, quiet personality would mean the two would become great friends.

He could almost envision their lives in the forest; Djaq would teach the herbs to Ellie, for he was sure she would want to learn. She would cook with her brother, help mend arrows, even have the occasional fight with Robin- everyone else did.

The sound of a woodpecker above woke Allan once more. Stretching his tired muscles he threw off his sheets and got up.

He smiled as he saw Much and Ellie still huddled close together, still fast asleep.

For the first time, Allan allowed himself to stop and look at Ellie. He'd never really registered what she looked like without the bandages; he'd had other things to worry about. Here in the quiet light of morning she looked clam and almost serene.

He'd noticed that she shared her brother's blue eyes and flaxen hair. Her cheeks were pale and hollow from her life before they found her. She had a small nose and a mouth that was a little un-even on one side. She wasn't beautiful, not like Marion, but there was something quite gentle about her.

He walked quietly over to Much and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Morning Much" he whispered into his ear

The man stirred and groaned

"It's a beautiful morning" Allan continued

"I'm sure it is" Much replied turning to face Allan and blinking at him, "Do I have to make breakfast?"

"Nah, I'll get it." Allan offered, "Is porridge alright?"

"As long as it's edible…"

Allan moved through the camp carefully so as not to wake the others. He didn't mind cooking breakfast for Much and Ellie but the others could fetch it themselves.

He set a pan of water to boil and went back to the siblings. But he could tell something was wrong before he got there. Much's face had become ashen grey once more.

"Ellie" he whispered, "Ellie, it's time to wake up now"

Allan stepped in and placed a hand cautiously on Ellie's cold arm

"Go and get Robin" he whispered to Much

Allan listened despairingly as Much shook his master awake.

"What is it Much?" Yawned Robin

"Its Ellie" he replied, voice cracked and strained, "She won't wake up"

* * *

Allan knew already.

He didn't need Tuck to look over her, to listen for breath, to look for a pulse to tell him.

He didn't need Kate's quiet lean on John.

He didn't need Robin's stony gaze, or Much's desperate sobs.

He didn't need the comforting hand placed on his back.

He didn't need anyone to say it.

Because he knew already. He knew why Ellie wouldn't get up. He'd known since that first touch in the morning.

Ellie would not get up, now or ever again. There was no point in praying, and none in wishing.

And when Tuck announced it, he didn't need Much's heart wrenching cry.

He knew already.

She was dead.


	10. Meg

10. Meg

"She can't be!" Much's voice echoed across the silent forests. Even the birds had stopped their songs

Robin sighed "Much, I …"

"She can't be!" he turned desperately to Tuck, "Do something!"

"I'm sorry my friend"

"But there must be something. There's always something!" Much looked desperately around for reassurance, but the faces he saw were stony and resigned.

Much's face crumpled as the realisation finally dawned on him, "Oh, Ellie" he sobbed. Tears fell fast and he fell into a pair of outstretched arms.

Robin's.

Allan's feet felt like they had been planted into the ground. He felt like he should move, do something, but he couldn't. There was nothing he could do.

Robin gently moved Much away from the body. They sat at the very edge of the camp, Much still chocking down sobs. Allan decided that the action had a touch of fate about it. He had seen this image many times after the Holy Lands, but it was always the other way around.

Kate and John still possessed the good sense to move. "We should burry her" she whispered.

"We should," agreed John. "Give him time," he continued with a nod to Much, "help me with this"

Allan saw him reach down and picked up a cloth. It was still streaked with blood from the night before. He dipped it in the clean water Allan had brought back and handed it to Kate. She nodded her understanding.

Tuck was still standing over the body, his eyes glazed and his face a little ashen. If he didn't know better, Allan would say he was in a state of shock.

"You did everything you could" Allan heard his voice speak out

Tuck turned to look at him, gave him a slight nod, and then moved away from the body. Allan remained still.

John looked a little awkward. He held a cloth in his hands but didn't seem to know what to do with it. Kate too seemed uncomfortable, wringing the cloth out a few too many times. He saw their intent and understood.

"Wash the arms first" he said very quietly, making Kate jump, "Then the legs, the neck and the face" Allan said remembering the order in which they had cleaned Marion's body before her funeral with a slight twinge.

It had seemed odd at the time, that he of all people had helped with such a macabre task. But Djaq needed the help and the others were in too much of a state to do anything. So he had helped wash the blood from Marion's skin. The image of her blood on his hands haunted him to this day. But he was never sure why.

Kate scrunched the cloth in her hands and then gently placed it on the shoulder. Carefully she moved the cloth down the arm leaving a thin sheet of water on the skin.

Allan stomach lurched and he turned away. Taking a deep gulp of forest air he looked over to the edge of the camp. Much was still leaning on Robin but his sobs had quietened.

Not quite knowing what to do with himself, Allan put one foot in front of the other and started to move towards them. He just wanted to get away from the body. The sight of it was making his stomach churn but the rest of him felt completely numb. This wasn't even how he felt when Marion died. This was different. Allan couldn't decide if this feeling was worse.

He stopped as he felt something soft under his foot. He looked down to see a red scarf. It was sullied now, stained with mud and splatterings of blood. But it was still hers. It was still Ellie's.

None of the others noticed him bend down and scoop the garment into his shaking hands. Nor did they see him quietly slip from the camp.

It was only when he was out in the dappled light of the forest, holding the red scarf in his slightly trembling hands that the overpowering numbness subsided. A wave of grief and senseless guilt came crashing down on him, and all he could do was cling onto the scarf as if it would stop him from drowning. He sank to the forest floor, lent his back against a tree and for the first time in an age, he cried.

* * *

He didn't know how long he had been sitting outside the camp when John, Tuck and Robin emerged. They were all carrying spades and grim faces.

Robin cleared his throat "Were going to find a spot to…" he looked down and the spades

Allan quickly dabbed his eyes and nodded.

They turned to go

"Wait!" Allan called out, "Go to the lake. She liked it there"

Robin nodded and turned to leave once more

"There's another…" Allan continued, "another grave, looking out on the lake, in a clearing facing west"

"Sounds…" Robin looked like he was about to say 'nice' but the word didn't seem to fit.

"Do you want to come with us?" John suggested

"Who's with Much?" Allan suddenly remembered that at least one of them should be looking out for him

"Kate is" Tuck answered

"Do you think that's wise?"

Robin looked sheepishly at the ground.

Allan sighed, "I'll stay with him. Need to give him this any way" he bundled the scarf into his hands and walked back into the camp

Much was still sitting at the far end. His eyes were red and fixed and his skin was still the colour of ash. Kate was sitting a little way off from him. Allan wondered if she was about to reach out and touch him.

"Kate" Allan's voice sounded cracked and strained

She looked at him with surprise. He gave her an '_I need a word'_ look. Kate seemed reluctant to oblige and she rolled her eyes as Allan moved her to the opposite end of the camp.

"Kate" he said in hushed tones, "Could you make something to eat?"

She raised her eyebrows, "Do it yourself"

"Kate, I'm being serious"

"You think that because the others have gone you have the right to boss me around?"

"No. I think that because of the hurt and pain you've caused Much in the last few weeks, regardless of his feelings, you are the last person that should be around him right now."

Kate's face flushed and her eyes shone.

Allan sighed, "Look Kate, I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to say that…"

"No" she interrupted quietly, "You're right… You are completely right"

She drifted away from him leaving Allan with a heavy feeling of guilt in his stomach. Well, at least he didn't feel numb anymore.

He walked quietly over to where Much was sitting. He picked a spot that was close, but not intruding and sat also. There was an uncomfortable moment in which Allan wondered if he should say something. But how could he speak in a situation like this? Instead he kept his mouth shut, and let the silence wash over them both.

"Say something" Much spoke so suddenly it made Allan jump

"Like what?"

"Anything"

Allan racked his brains but all he could think about was the body and the grave being dug for it. He looked around desperately for something.

"There's a mist settling" Allan cursed himself as he said it. Talking about the weather of all things.

"Oh… That's unusual" Much didn't look up from his hands. Allan had the feeling that if he had even said something truly incredible, like 'Djaq and Will are back from the Holy Land', Much still wouldn't have looked up. But there was an idea.

"Do you ever wonder what Djaq and Will are doing these days?" Allan tried to make his voice sound lighter, less grave.

"Sometimes" Much replied, "I think about the Holy Land a lot"

Allan thought about steering the conversation away when Much added, "It's a shame Marion had to be buried there"

This was not the way the conversation should be going but Allan could not stop the grieving man, "I'm glad that Ellie will get to…"

He trailed off, eyes flicking to the white sheet that covered the body

Much stood up very suddenly, "Primroses" he announced, "I need primroses"

He strode purposefully out of the camp, not even glancing at the body as he passed it. Allan quickly got up to follow him. "Hey, Much" he called out, but the other man was already bounds ahead of him.

"What did you say?" asked Kate in acid tones as he brushed past her. But he was too worried about Much to try and explain himself to her.

Much continued to march through the undergrowth and Allan had to run to catch up with him.

"Primroses, there must be primroses" he muttered to himself

"Whoa mate, hang on!" Allan called after him

Much soon reached a bank near the lake where the yellow and purple flowers grew in abundance. He stooped and roughly tugged a handful from the mossy earth.

"Yellow, her favourite. Bright like the sun"

"Much listen…"

"No!" Much turned to him his eyes suddenly wild, "Marion was buried in cold dark sand. I will not let that happen again!"

"Alright… alright, listen. I'll help you pick the flowers." He tugged at a handful, but was careful not to damage the petals.

"Were going to do this properly," Much said with authority, "She was my sister, Allan. We're going to do this properly"

They worked in silence. Allan was relived to see that out of the stale air of the camp, Much did not look so grey anymore, and though his eyes were red he no longer sobbed.

They stayed until their hands were full of flowers and the light began to fade. The mist that settled had become thick and unyielding, but their mood was less melancholy. Much's desire for a proper burial had apparently taken the edge of his grief, and Allan's numbness had been replaced with a general feeling of exhaustion.

They were both grateful to return to the camp. Kate had made something to eat, and the others were back, sitting around their comforting fire.

None of them thought of sleeping that night; it didn't quiet seem right. There were no more sobs from anyone, no arguments or scathing comments either. Though none of them laughed, there was an incredible sense of peace, like someone was watching over them, protecting them from the grief.

* * *

Somehow Allan found himself being shaken awake. So he had slept after all. The fire had burnt down to embers and there was very little light. The mist from the day before was still lying thick and stale in the trees.

Kate stood by the body, clasping some primroses and John and Tuck were putting the finishing touches to a stretcher. Much was curled up beside the fire, a blanket thrown over his sleeping form. Allan smiled as he realised that the blanket was Robin's.

Allan stretched his aching limbs and wandered over to Kate. He meant to apologise for what he had said before but stopped when he reached the body.

It had been dressed in a dark green robe that, for the most part, covered the ugly scars that had been the source of so much pain. The hair had been brushed and carefully braided. Kate leaned down and laced a yellow flower through the strands of gold hair.

"Kate…"

She turned to him, but not in anger. Allan smiled weekly at her, not quite knowing what to say. She nodded her forgiveness at him and moved to where Robin was standing in steely concentration. His thoughts were somewhere else, like they often were since the Holy Land.

Ellie looked very pretty, laid out in the green robe. Although her skin was pale and sallow his hands itched to reach out and brush his fingers along her cheek. Her eyes were closed but seemed almost ready to snap open, as if from sleep.

A heavy had was placed on his shoulder. Allan turned to see Tuck standing over him.

"We're ready," he said simply.

"How is Much?" Allan's concern was deeper then he thought it would be.

"Robin woke him up a moment ago. He is as well as can be expected."

Allan nodded at the evasive answer.

Allan took a deep breath "Are you going to read prayers?"

"Do you think she would want it?"

"I don't know. I didn't really know her that well"

"You knew her better then anyone else here" Tuck spoke simply

Allan looked down at the body. How should he know what she wanted?

"She was very attached to you I think," Tuck continued, "Maybe it would be better if you said something"

Allan thought back to Marion's funeral. He tried to remember the words they had spoken but some how it had all melted into one big painful blur. Allan was sure that no words in the world would suffice to describe the pain he felt at Marion's murder. Ellie's death was different. What should he say?

But then again, was her death really different? A Gisbourne had murdered Ellie too. She was alone when she was hurt just like Marion had been. And Ellie had fought on, making nothing of her wounds like he was sure Marion would have done had she not been so badly hurt.

They weren't that different at all.

It was Much, Allan, Tuck and John who carried the body to the grave. The makeshift stretcher John had constructed in the night was strewn with yellow petals. Ellie's body lay stiffly on it, the green cloak that Kate had wrapped her in blending with the ferns and brackens.

Allan smiled when he saw the spot the others had picked. It was near where he had suggested, in a clearing facing west, out onto the lake.

He had noticed the other, fresh grave there only once before. He had guessed that it was the grave of a villager, to poor to pay the church tax for their grave. This place was just as holy, if not more so.

A thin cross made of two willow twigs marked the heap of earth and it was only now that Allan noticed the small glitter of a gem left hanging around it. This was not the grave of a pauper, Allan decided. But then, who's was it?

The grave Robin and the others had dug was a few feet away from the other. The cross that John had made for it was slightly more substantial. The grave was covered with petals, just like the stretcher on which they carried the body. Allan could only guess that Much had snuck here in the night to leave the petals for his sister.

They laid her into the ground in holy silence. There were no tears any more, just a heavy stillness that weighed as thickly on them as the surrounding mist. There was a leaden pause in which no one seemed to know what to do or say.

Allan took a deep breath, determined to break the silence.

"Ellie" he said willing his brain to come up with something to describe how he felt, "we didn't know you for very long, but… we know this. You were kind and forgiving… fiercely loyal and determined. You did not disserve the things you suffered and yet you bore the with such goodness that we were all amazed. We… I wish that I had more of a chance to know you…

"Ellie… you were loved. You and your brother shared such a special bond that some of us could not help but be amazed. And we loved you too, and could have grown to love you more. You were part of the family Ellie, and we will remember you so.

"We will look back on the time we knew you with happiness, even though you have left us in sorrow. But you would not want us to be sad on your account. I am not as religious as I aught to be, but I am sure you are in heaven now, where you disserve to be…

"So… goodbye Ellie… and know that… that" for some reason, Allan's throat had become all tight and sore. He tried to force the words out, but they wouldn't come

"We'll miss you," a quiet voice continued. Allan looked around to see Much looking deep into the grave.

"We will" Kate agreed with a nod

"She was a good person," Tuck continued

"Her, we liked" John added with a smile

Robin placed his hand comfortingly on Much's back, "Ellie; you were a sister and our friend"

There was a muttering of agreement around the grave. Much stepped forwards and put his hand on the cross. He tenderly dug something out of his pocket.

Allan took the opportunity to help the others fill in the grave. It didn't seem right to let the distraught brother watch the filling in of his sister's grave. But, even though he had no right to, Allan still felt a very tight knot in his chest as he watched Ellie's form disappear under the dark earth.

They had quaried several large black stone from the lake and even Kate helped pile the heavy stones onto the earth. They were still wet from where they had been dug out of the lake by John. It was a nice idea, as it marked the grave clearly and seemed to offer a protecting case. They took a step back and observed their work.

Much was still at the cross, winding a string around it carefully. Allan saw with a pang that it was the tag Robin had given Ellie the night she died. Much lent forwards and lightly placed a kiss on the top of the cross.

"Goodbye Ellie" he whispered.

* * *

John and Tuck didn't stay at the grave very long. They had to carry on their work and the villagers of Clun would starve if they didn't get the food John had been hoarding for them. Allan felt very awkward standing at the grave, but when they asked if he would like to go with them he heard himself answering no.

Kate and Robin talked in very low whispers on the edge of the clearing. Allan wandered if they were arguing and his thoughts seemed confirmed when Kate left, quite noisily, in the direction of the camp. Robin walked slowly towards Much and whispered something in his ear. Much nodded, but didn't say anything.

"I'm going for a walk," Robin said to Allan

"In this fog?" Allan asked quietly

Robin shrugged, "I'll be back at camp in a bit"

Allan watched Robin's form disappear quickly in the greyish fog, leaving him alone with the grieving brother.

"You can go to" Much said, without looking up, "I don't mind"

"I'd like to stay here, if that alright"

Allan saw Much's shoulders sag with a sigh

"What you said… it was really pretty" Much continued after a while, "I think Ellie would have liked it"

Allan couldn't think of anything to say in return. He just stared into the fog and the dark expanse of trees.

To the north, a light breeze had blown the mist thin and he could make out the green of the bracken and the tall willow trees near the lake. A thin shadow of mist remained caught, winding around the branches.

But was that mist? The more Allan looked the less like mist it looked. The shadow seemed almost solid and the form was almost shaped like a figure.

It moved lazily in and out of the willow branches. And then it turned, and with incredibly accuracy stared at him.

The figure was the same colour as the mist except for the head, which seemed to be covered in gold. Allan could see little yellow flecks of something that could have been petals. The more he looked, the more he could see. The figure was staring at him, and it was smiling.

It was Ellie.

Allan was sure of it, and he wanted to call out. But although his lips moved, no sound came out. Ellie saw this, raised a finger to her lips and smiled. She put her hands on her heart and looked from him to her brother. She was trying to tell him something. What was it? I love you..?

The sound of a jaybird's song seemed to startle her. She looked into the trees, silently laughing. Allan heart swelled to see her so happy and he looked also, trying to find the bird that had given her so much joy. There he was, high in a tree, his feathers glowing blue and gold. Ellie always did like to hear the birds sing…

But when he looked back at the willow tree she had gone.

Allan was suddenly aware of a cold northerly wind. It rustled the trees making the leaves chatter noisily.

Much looked up, his hair slightly ruffled by the same breeze.

"Feel that?" he smiled slightly "I think it might be Ellie. Maybe she's saying goodbye" Much sighed

Allan tuned his face into the breeze

"Yes, I think she is"

They stood for a while, both smiling as the breeze played around them, until it softly died away. The Jay bird continued to sing, but it's voice was quieter and further away this time.

But now, Allan didn't feel so bad. In fact his heart was so much lighter then before. The wind had blown his grief away, of so it seamed.

"Come on Much" Allan placed a hand on Much's shoulder, "We should go home"

The other man nodded his head slightly and turned away from the grave. Allan found his eyes drifting back to the willow tree. Was it Ellie that he had seen, or was it just a trick of the light? He shrugged, he'd probably never know.

He kept his hand resting protectively on Much's shoulder as they moved away from the clearing. The breeze continued to blow swirling the fog around the two friends in a greyish embrace. It rose and darted among the tress, shaking the branches softly. Browning leaves rained softly down to carpet the fresh mounds of earth in gold and green. With a final breath, the wind pushed the fog away to leave a bright stream of sunlight dappling through the leaves.

The mist was beginning to clear, and somewhere, deep in the forest, a bird was singing…

* * *

_Authors Note_

_So there you have it, the end to this saga. And the beginning scenes of ep 10, if you squint. This has been an incredible joy to writ and I can't quite believe it's over. My hugest thanks go to all those who reviewed this fic since it first started as an experiment so many months ago. Also thanks to Experimental Madness who has been looking over my work. I plan to re edit this work some time after Christmas through her encouragement. I've learnt so much! Also, thanks to my long-suffering friends (god this is starting to sound like an Oscar speech isn't it!) and of course, to all you dear readers, be you reviewer, subscriber or dabbler._

_That's thanks to; ArodieltheElfofRohan, LoveJoe, togo65, skwid, fireheart93, pirateforever204, Lady Chekov, RobinHood-Kate-LUV, SilentDarkness101, fireheart93, Soapy-Liedown and Vida Loca!  
__:-)_

_So there is little left for me to say except, I've loved writing this and hope to see you soon on another fic. X_

_Ps. All right, so I may have lied. This isn't actually the end for Ellie. There is one more chapter, which will either be published on the end of this fic or as a stand-alone. Stay tuned!- sorry, couldn't resist. X_


End file.
